Uniendo las piezas
by Nagu
Summary: Basado en el episodio "Free to be you and me". Salieron a relajarse antes de confrontar a Rafael. Se hicieron promesas, se entregaron el uno al otro. El problema es que al día siguiente Dean no recuerda nada de lo sucedido y Castiel, con cierta ayuda, se encargará de que lo haga. ¿Cómo reaccionará el cazador a su renovada memoria?
1. Chapter 1

Okey, este es mi primer fic destiel. Es el fic más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. Solo quiero decir que amo a este parcito con toda mi alma fangirleadora. Ojala disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo hice escribiéndolo. (Y no, no mato a nadie, asi que tranqui)

* * *

**-UNIENDO LAS PIEZAS-**

Sonó la alarma. Dean Winchester no la apagó al instante, ni de un solo golpe –uno tan certero que hubiera dejado el reloj barato del motel medio roto bajo una de las camas—, ni masculló algún improperio, como solía hacer por las mañanas cuando escaseaba el sueño. Por el contrario, un satisfecho Dean Winchester, calmadamente, se quitó de encima las sabanas un tanto húmedas que se le pegaban al cuerpo, poniéndose en pie luego para estirar los brazos y las piernas, bostezando cómodamente. Se vio desnudo y su mirada se fue posando en las distintas prendas de vestir dispersas por el cuarto, todas suyas. Una sonrisa pícara cruzó su rostro. Al parecer alguien se estuvo divirtiendo anoche, ¿uh?, se dijo. Por eso el buen humor. Presumía que la chica con la que salió del bar esta vez hubo de ser realmente apasionada y dulce, porque sentía cada musculo como si hubiese tenido una pelea con mil demonios y sin embargo, absoluto éxtasis lo inundaba. Algo así como que su cuerpo estaba placenteramente agotado. Era una nueva, asombrosa sensación.

Se le notaba sonriente y, curiosamente, ni un poco aturdido por los efectos del alcohol que presuntamente había bebido copiosa y animadamente la noche anterior en compañía de un rostro borroso que aun no lograba concretar. Lo cierto es que Dean no se extraño demasiado por el hecho de no recordar a la mujer aquella, sino de ser plenamente consciente de la maravillosa sensación que sus caricias le habían dejado sobre toda la piel y se limitó simplemente a caminar hacia el baño en busca de una ducha fría, porque las meras imágenes vaporosas le infundían ganas de repetirse el plato, quien sea que fuera la misteriosa mujer de sus ensoñaciones. Solo entonces se percató, por el sonido, de que el agua de la ducha estaba corriendo.

¿Acaso aquella chica aun seguía ahí? No lo creía, solo vio ropa suya tirada. Aunque era posible que se hubiera llevado la ropa al baño para vestirse allí. Dean hubiese golpeado y llamado para preguntar, pero no recordaba el nombre. Un simple "hey" después del sexo no era muy cortés que digamos, aunque fuese todo lo que Dean pudiese decirle a ella. O tal vez, si tenía suerte, solo fuese Sam y no tendría que complicarse intentando sonsacarle el nombre a la mujer con la que presuntamente se había acostado anoche, simplemente lidiar con el chupasangre en que se había convertido su hermanito. Aunque, en defensa de Dean, el no recordar cosas no era muy usual en él; no era resaca lo que empañaba su memoria, sino otra cosa inidentificable.

"¿Sam, estas ahí?" dijo, con la voz ronca, incomodo. No veía a su hermano hacia ya semanas. No después de la monumental pelea a causa de la alianza enfermiza con Ruby y toda la mierda esa de la adicción a la sangre de demonio. Nadie respondió. La ducha seguía corriendo y el vapor rápidamente se escabulló por debajo de la puerta. Dean esperó e insistió. "¿Sam? ¿Sam?" Sintió algo tibio bajo sus pies. Era agua. "¡Sammy!" Dean vociferó, tratando de girar la perilla para entrar, infructuosamente, desesperado, olvidando en esos momentos la traición de su hermano y lo mal que había resultado su despedida. "¡Sammy!" Golpeó la madera con su hombro desnudo, le dolió un poco, pero siguió probando. El agua continuaba fluyendo. La preocupación nublaba la razón de Dean. Como un chispazo vino a su mente la fantástica idea de darle una buena patada a la puerta, como tantas veces había hecho durante alguna caza. Eso mismo hizo y la puerta cedió.

La aflicción que marcaba los rasgos de Dean desapareció el mismísimo segundo en que entró chapoteando como Dios lo trajo al mundo al baño de aquel destartalado motel, siendo suplantada por la sorpresa total, cuando vio al hombre que, en iguales condiciones, se duchaba tranquilo e indiferente del caos que había causado, rodeado por una nube de vapor que lo dotaba de un aire casi irreal o, mejor dicho, celestial.

"Whoa. Cas—" Dean se detuvo en el acto, cubriéndose la vista con el antebrazo al tiempo en que se giraba, dándole la espalda al pequeño soldado del señor, intentando concentrarse en sus pies mojados, en el agua escurriéndose a su alrededor y el cargo extra a su tarjeta de crédito falsa por el desastre en el baño, en cualquier cosa, en verdad, para hacer la vista gorda a su a su pulso acelerado o a la falta de aire o a su repentina erección. Qué mierda, pensó. "¡Que mierda!" dijo en voz alta, el color inundó su rostro como el agua tibia inundaba el cuarto.

"Hola, Dean. Amanecí empapado en sudor y otros...um…fluidos, supongo, así que decidí darme una de estas…duchas" Dijo serenamente Castiel, enjabonándose los pectorales con una esponja espumosa. "Veo con agrado que has tenido la misma idea que yo" añadió, paseando la mirada de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba por el cuerpo desnudo del mayor de los Winchester.

"P-puedes venir sin preguntar siquiera al hotel que _yo_ estoy pagando a quitare tu sacra mugre si quieres, Cas. Pero si vas a aparecerte sin más, cierra la llave al menos, hombre. Maldición—" ordenó Dean Winchester, imprimiendo falsa molestia en su tono y tratando de pensar en las cosas más horribles y desagradables que alguna vez presenció, como la piel media disuelta de un metamorfo o la cabeza de algún vampiro rodando ensangrentada por el piso, para apaciguar así al inoportuno winchester entre sus piernas, despierto contra su voluntad por la imagen absurdamente sensual del ángel. "Y cúbrete, ¿quieres?" bufó, tanto a Cas como a sí mismo, consiente al fin de su mutua desnudez. Cogió la toalla más cercana, rodeándose la cadera, estúpidamente avergonzado.

Castiel parpadeó varias veces lentamente y ladeó el cabeza, desconcertado al principio, un tanto dolido incluso, pero luego su boca se curvo en una leve sonrisa. El ángel notó al fin lo que sucedía. Miró en derredor la inundación que había provocado al estar completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos –unos pensamientos no muy angelicales, por cierto, que incluían las nuevas experiencias humanas que hace unas cuantas horas había adquirido. "Ah, por supuesto. Mis disculpas." dijo serenamente, cogiendo una toalla. "He estado un tanto…un tanto distraído. Mas, si he de decir algo en mi defensa por este desastre que he causado, he llegado a la conclusión de que es normal sentirse así luego de perder la...uh...castidad"

Dean se sintió muy mareado de pronto. Molesto, incluso ¿Castiel había anoche perdido su celestialmente eterna sagrada virginidad o castidad o, maldición, lo que fuera? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió indescifrable pesadez en el estomago, pero la hizo a un lado y se volteó, desconcertado y receloso.

"Así que, _Castiel_, ¿ya no le haces honor a tu nombre?" Bromeó, tragándose otras emociones. "¡Vaya, así que hiciste más que las paces con la tal Chastity luego de que nos echaran de ese local!", rió nerviosamente Dean, poniendo los brazos en jarras y asintiendo orgullosamente con la cabeza. Tenía que mostrarse feliz por el ángel, eran amigos, habían pasado más de una aventura juntos, el tipo le salvo la vida, lo saco del infierno, maldición. Además, se dijo, fue él quien lo llevo a aquel "antro de perdición", como lo había llamado Cas, pero aun así estaba esa inevitable sensación de fastidio al fondo de su cabeza.

"Estas en un error. Ciertamente he perdido mi castidad, pero no fue con aquella mujer llamada Chastity. Nos hemos conocido bíblicamente, Dean" afirmó el ángel, interrumpiendo el penetrante contacto visual por un fugaz momento para observar con asombro la reacción del travieso wichester que aquella toalla no lograba disimular.

Dean sintió como le hervía la sangre de pronto y se pregunto si acaso todo ese vapor no le salía por los poros, o algo así. Su sorpresa y estupefacción aumentaron, así como el tamaño de cierta parte de su cuerpo. Que le estaba pasando, no lo sabía.

"¡¿Qu—qué quieres decir?!" cuestionó el mayor de los Winchester, medio tosiendo, ahogado, incrédulo. Castiel no acostumbraba bromear. Pero este debía ser uno de sus más terribles intentos. ¡Cuánta incomodidad!

"Quiero decir que anoche, tu, Dean Winchester, y yo, Castiel, consumamos el acto culmine del ritual de apareamiento humano sobre aquel lecho en el que despertaste esta mañana" aclaró Castiel con seriedad, como si todo lo que había dicho fuese más que obvio, una mera constatación de la realidad.

Dean abrió los ojos de un modo que jamás hubo hecho y soltó una carcajada nerviosa; el corazón le martilleaba en los oídos, pero él ignoraba aquel revelador sonido lo más que podía. Retrocedió, y su espalda topó con la brillante pared enlozada del baño. La cabeza le daba vueltas, procuraba recordar lo acontecido, definir los bordes de las etéreas imágenes que desfilaban en su mente, pero no podía. O, tal vez, no quería porque estaba asustado de acordarse.

Castiel, parado aun dentro de la ducha, suspiró profundamente. No estaba seguro si esto le divertía o le asustaba. Al segundo siguiente se materializó al otro lado del cuarto, situándose cara a cara al cazador, escrutándolo como siempre hacia con esos sagaces ojos azules. ¿Era posible que _en verdad_ no recordase?, se cuestionó. Se habían confiado tantas cosas. Y hecho unas cuantas otras…El dejar de ser casto era un evento significativo a los ojos de la comunidad angelical. Era un signo de debilidad. Era estar más cerca de un precipicio. Unos cuantos pasos más y el ángel podría caer. Aunque ya he tomado mi decisión al respecto, se reafirmó Castiel. Uriel se lo reprocharía, mirándolo con asco tras sus severos ojos oscuros. Si Gabriel se enteraba haría mofa de ello, diciéndole que no se ofendiera, pero que siempre había sospechado sus inclinaciones cuando eran aun pequeños y se le pegaba demasiado mientras correteaban por los campos del señor. Y ni hablar de Baltazar, quien seguramente le invitaría un trago y le pediría los detalles, porque Baltasar sin duda había estado con mujeres y también hombres. Por otra parte, aun cuando en todos esos cientos de siglos de vida Cas no había tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse con alguien en ese nivel, no era como si no hubiese sentido curiosidad. Pero Castiel había accedido esta vez, precisamente, porque de Dean Winchester se trataba, porque él había estado ahí para levantarlo, para darle cobijo a su corazón cuando las palabras de Rafael aseverando que Dios estaba muerto lo golpearon en lo más profundo.

"Es perfectamente lógico que tu mente no recuerde con claridad lo acaecido, Dean. Así como no puedes ver mis alas pero sabes que ahí están, tu mente no puede asir los recuerdos tan fácilmente. Mas, las huellas de un ángel del señor, Dean, son imborrables del alma del humano que ha sido marcado" sentenció Castiel, apuntando con sus duros pero serenos ojos azules al hombro del mayor de los Winchester, allí donde la forma de su mano siempre permanecería estampada en la piel del cazador. Allí donde anoche lo había besado tantas veces. El aludido se llevo su propia mano a aquel lugar que sintió arder de pronto, cubriéndose la huella de la palma de Castiel. Hubo un momento sepulcral pero cargado de emociones, en el que la mente de ambos volvió al día en que el ángel del Señor había sujetado con firmeza y salvado de la perdición al Hombre Justo. El grabado en su piel era meramente testimonio de aquel otro más profundo sellado en su alma.

"¿Qué? N-no me vengas con esa estupidez y deja de mirarme así— ¡E-estas ebrio!" profirió Dean, apartando la mirada y los recuerdos, queriendo huir como un niño asustado. Eso que Cas le decía era imposible. Por muchas cervezas que se hubiera tragado, mierda, nunca se metería con un hombre. Mucho menos con un hombre que resultaba ser un puto ángel del señor. Y, sin embargo la fantasía se deslizó subrepticiamente por un segundo...Castiel bajó la mirada hacia aquel delator montículo entre las piernas de Dean. Sonrió sutilmente, porque ahora entendía qué provocaba tal reacción. Anoche su cuerpo había respondido al del cazador de similar manera, y él se había asustado un poco, así que se regocijó culpablemente en ver ahora a Dean alarmado. Dean, con todo, notó su erección creciendo y se maldijo, se maldijo a sí y a su estúpido cuerpo.

Entonces el ángel Castiel alzó, implacable, su mano parcialmente empuñada, para presionar con sus dedos la frente de un atónito Dean Winchester, quien apretó los ojos al tiempo en que todos los músculos se tensaron y al segundo siguiente, su cuerpo se desplomó inerme en los brazos de Castiel. "Tan solo quiero que recuerdes, Dean" susurró el ángel, trasportándolo al sofá de cuero con diseños estrambóticos, en donde depositó cuidadosamente al inconsciente cazador, cubriéndolo pronto con una manta. Lo miró con cierto temor, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría cuando despertase si con la sola mención de lo ocurrido entre ellos, se había alterado tanto, si acaso Dean se arrepentiría de lo dicho y hecho la noche anterior. No podría soportarlo, pensó. La fe del ángel era fuerte, y en su pecho aun latía la paz que su mutua entrega le había provocado, pero no quería tener las expectativas demasiado altas respecto al cazador. Mientras más alto volara, más dolorosa sería la caída.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente! Me sorprendí mucho con sus comentarios. La verdad es que no esperaba tener una respuesta tan pronto, jeje. Como sea, he aqui el segundo capitulo, hay más por venir. Saludos :D

* * *

Dean Winchester se sostuvo el estomago con sus fuertes brazos, intentando apaciguar el temblor que en sus músculos la incontrolable carcajada provocaba. Pero era imposible. Mierda, le dolía tanto como le gustaba, la sonrisa no se iba de sus labios. Vaya ocurrencia la del ángel Castiel, decirle a la tal Chastity que la culpa de que hubiese escogido ese camino de señorita de la noche recaía sobre los hombros de su padre ausente quien huyo por odiar su trabajo en la oficina de correos, cuando a lo que el ángel debió haber atinado, si es que quería dejar de ser por-los-siglos-de-los-siglos-virgen, claro, era tomarla por las caderas, atraerla hacia sí y plantarle un buen beso.

Dean suspiró. Puede que ese fuera su último día en la tierra si las cosas no resultaban como esperaba con el tal Rafael, pero se lo estaba pasando fantástico. Y no era por la bebida -que lo mareaba un poco-, sino más bien por la buena compañía. Repleto de un ánimo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, Dean rodeó el hombro de su aún inocente camarada, estrechándolo con aprecio.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me reía tan fuerte, Cas" aseguró el mayor de los Winchester, sonriendo ampliamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el alcohol en las venas.

"Me ocurre lo mismo", pensó Castiel, pero no dijo nada, en parte porque no podía, respirando con dificultad después de su escapada de los guardias de seguridad del local, en parte porque se sentía extrañamente bien bajo el brazo del cazador y en parte porque no sabía qué más agregar, hipnotizado, como estaba, por la cara genuinamente alegre de Dean Winchester. Pocas fueron las veces en que le había observado así, tan relajado, tan pagado de sí mismo, ajeno a las cosas terribles que amenazaban su mundo.

Castiel no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, no tan vasta, un poco tímida, pero igualmente sincera. Sus alas invisibles se agitaron con emoción. Dean le hacía olvidar que en unas cuantas horas, esa misma noche, un difícil encuentro con Rafael lo aguardaba. Su hermano sabría donde encontrar a su Padre, lamentablemente tendría que encerrarlo en el círculo de aceite ardiente –el viaje a Jerusalén valdría la pena, tan solo había que presionar un poco al arcángel.

Ambos caminaron a trompicones por el callejón oscuro y húmedo, al que habían salido en su escapada del local, típicamente adornado con basureros, charcos mohosos, neblina baja y sombras de las que parecía saldría una criatura en cualquier minuto. Que horrible lugar era ese, pensó el ángel Castiel, y sin embargo, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, porque la alegría de Dean parecía iluminarlo todo. Iluminarlo a él mismo.

Castiel se detuvo de pronto, removiendo la mano del cazador que rodeaba su cuello. Tan cálida, pensó. Dean parpadeó varias veces, arrancado de pronto de su contento estado. Castiel se apartó un poco y lo miro intensamente con esos ojos azulísimos que tenía.

"¿Algo anda mal, Cas?" inquirió Dean, todo compuesto de pronto, asustado por el silencio y la seriedad en la mirada del ángel. Aunque, claro, el siempre estaba serio, pero hace unos segundos no se veía tenso en absoluto.

Castiel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar inmediatamente. No estaba seguro. Algo cálido se removía en su interior mirando a Dean y se cuestionó si fue por eso acaso que Dios les tenia a todos ellos especial aprecio. Y si, acaso, un poco de ese aprecio no estuviese también en él, porque de la nada quería tomar las cálidas manos de Dean Winchester entre las suyas y agradecerle por estos efímeros momentos de alegría antes de enfrentarse a Rafael. Dean le preguntó si algo andaba mal. El se preguntaba lo mismo, y no tenia respuesta para ello. ¿Era correcto sentirse así? Quizás Dios pudiera decírselo una vez que diera con él. La incertidumbre tiñó su rostro. Dean lo notó y lo interpretó a su manera.

"No me digas que a fin de cuentas si querías tirarte a la tal Chastity. ¿Estás deprimido porque puedes morir en, no sé, unas cuantas horas y aun eres virgen?" dijo burlonamente Dean. Castiel no se movió, ni el más leve sonido escapo de la línea recta que era su boca en esos momentos. Dean sinitó como se le apretaba el pecho. Intentó una aproximación distinta.

"Tranquilo, ya tendrás tu oportunidad" le aseguró, condescendiente, palmeándole la espalda como un padre cultivando a su inexperto hijo. Cada golpecito alentaba a Castiel, hasta que se decidió.

"Dean" dijo con voz grave pero amable, atajando al aludido por la manga de la chaqueta. Dean dio un respingo ante el repentino movimiento. Castiel agachó la cabeza, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Se miró los zapatos y frente a ellos los de Dean. Allí estaban ambos. Juntos. Solos. Y era quizás su último día en la tierra, no podía olvidar. Castiel suspiró y dijo: "No me es de importancia la mujer del bar. Ni tampoco lo es mi castidad. Lo que siento en estos momentos es lo que me importa." Posó su mirada en los ojos verdes del cazador. No quería arriesgarse demasiado, porque conocía lo impulsivo que era Dean, así que eligió las palabras con cuidado. "Y lo que siento es gran aprecio por ti, Dean."

Dean apartó la mano de la espalda de Castiel con lentitud, repentinamente cohibido con el contacto, y se metió ambas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero oscuro. Se le aceleró el pulso, como si su corazón intentase decirle lo que su mente se negaba a aceptar: que lo que Cas acababa de confiarle era de suma relevancia. Como si ese fuera un momento decisivo. No seas imbécil, se dijo.

"Wow. Cas. Gracias. No todos los días recibo cumplidos de parte de un ángel, sabes." Sonrió, levantando una ceja.

"Aunque todavía pienso que es un desperdicio que no hayas tenido sexo, siendo un tipo atractivo y todo eso" Dean se ruborizó tontamente y se removió en sus zapatos ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No era necesario, aunque ya no podía echarse para atrás. "Uh…el sexo es bueno. Te relaja, supongo. Creo que eso es lo que todos necesitamos ahora. En fin. Como sea. Podrás descargar tu frustración sobre el tal Rafael, ¿cierto?"

Castiel puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dean esta vez, quien se veía ostensiblemente nervioso. En verdad, no era el único. Castiel tampoco recibía cumplidos de parte del mayor de los Winchester todos los días. Era algo nuevo. Pero se sentía bien.

"¿Te parezco… atractivo, Dean?" preguntó en el mismo tono en que alguien pregunta por la hora. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, no comprendiendo del todo. Sabia lo acostumbrado que estaba el cazador a guardarse lo que pensaba y cuan reticente era a hablar de sus emociones, así que se sintió desconcertado por ese pequeño chispazo de honestidad.

"H-hey. No te emociones tanto. Es el alcohol, Cas, me pone cariñoso" bromeó Dean, bajándole el perfil a sus palabras, porque lo cierto es que no había tomado mucha cerveza en absoluto y era plenamente consciente de lo que decía. Castiel frunció el ceño. "O sea, tu estas bien, solo digo que—"

"Tú también eres atractivo, Dean" se apresuró a decir el ángel, deteniendo el balbuceo del cazador, asintiendo con una suave sonrisa inocente en sus labios. Dean tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía la garganta seca, el cuerpo acalorado. Mierda, se prometió que la próxima vez –si es que había- seria más cuidadoso con sus palabras si estaba acompañado de un sujeto tan condenadamente sincero. Había cosas que, aunque pensaras, no podías llegar y lanzar así como así.

"Oye, oye, Cas, ya sé que dije que no morirías virgen bajo mi custodia, se que soy un malditamente sexy hijo de puta, pero lo siento, te estás quedando así esta noche, no vas a acostarte conmigo, da igual cuanto me halagues, ¿me oyes? Hombre, no más cerveza para ti" declaró Dean, dibujando en el aire una línea tajante con su mano.

"Ya es tarde y hace frío. Vámonos, tenemos que preparar todo, hay un Dios que localizar y un estúpido trasero de arcángel por patear, Cas" dijo, caminando en dirección hacia el lugar en donde había estacionado el impala.

Durante el camino, Dean sintonizó una de sus estaciones favoritas y el sonido pegajoso de _No one like you_ de _Scorpions_ inundó el impala. El mayor de los Winchester empezó a cantarla, tímido al principio, mirando al ángel de soslayo para detenerse a penas pusiera una de esas caras de desagrado que Sam solía ponerle. Pero Castiel no le hizo ningún gesto de rechazo, al contrario, Dean notó como movía ligeramente los pies al ritmo de las guitarras eléctricas. Se sonrió.

"Vamos, Cas, canta conmigo" lo animó el cazador, gratamente sorprendido, arqueando las cejas como solo él sabia hacerlo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de cantar con un amigo una canción? Una sombra de amargura opacó su semblante por un ínfimo instante al darse cuenta de que nunca lo había hecho, con nadie, jamás. Pero, mirando al ángel tantear el ritmo, ahora con sus dedos, Dean rápidamente se repuso. ¿Qué más daba si podría compartir en ese momento no solo una de sus canciones favoritas, sino que, mejor que mejor, lo haría con su gran amigo, el ángel Castiel?

"Sé que quieres. Es cosa de verte, Cas."

"No sé si deba, Dean, yo—" murmuró Castiel, con las mejillas levemente encendidas.

"Oh, babe, I just need you like never before…" Dean cantó, levantando el tono de su melódica voz, inclinándose un poco hacia Castiel en señal de invitación.

"En serio, Dean" masculló en ángel intentando contenerse. Esa música le gustaba y se preguntó si acaso era porque su cuerpo seguía el ritmo instintivamente o porque ponía a Dean de buen humor.

"Just imagine you'd come through this door. You'd take all my sorrow awaaay" continuo el cazador, incitante, sus ojos brillantes "Viene el coro, Cas, vamos…" se apuró a decir, con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro, porque sabía que Castiel no se aguantaría.

Y no se equivocó

"There's no one like you. I can't wait for the nights with you. I imagine the things we'll do. I just want to be loved by youuu" cantaron el ángel y el cazador, completamente desinhibidos. Castiel sacó la voz, gustoso y extrañamente emocionado, había repetido la letra en su mente mientras la escuchaba, se la había aprendido, así que coreó a la perfección. Por su parte, Dean alargaba las últimas silabas y cerraba los ojos para enfatizar las palabras como todo un rockstar.

"No sabía que te gustase cantar, Cas" dijo el cazador una vez que la tonada hubo finalizado, aun sonriente, la emoción en sus venas, los ojos fijos en los del ángel por un tiempo demasiado largo para alguien que va conduciendo. Se le aceleró el pulso, pensando que perfectamente pudo darle una serenata romántica a Castiel y el otro ni se habría enterado. Fue solo una canción, una excelente canción, se repitió como un mantra.

"Yo tampoco" se limitó a contestar Castiel, apartando la mirada como nunca del rostro radiante del cazador, medio aturdido por cuan satisfecho de sentía, concentrándose en los arboles que pasaban a gran velocidad tras la ventana. Acababa de corear una canción. Además estaba el asunto de la letra, que no era muy angelical precisamente. Y le había gustado, lo había disfrutado. Eso no podía estar bien, no para un ángel. Era el poco alcohol que había ingerido, se dijo, tomaría el consejo de Dean y no volvería a poner ese líquido en su sistema. No era el momento de quedarse prendado del verde semblante de Dean. Tenía que centrarse, se reuniría pronto con su hermano.

Dean se extrañó del evasivo ademán. Cas era uno de los pocos sujetos que sostenía la mirada más de lo estricta y apropiadamente necesario, pero lo dejó pasar. Quizás estaba un tanto avergonzado, porque era también un hombre –un ángel— de pocas palabras y lo más probable fuese que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido cantar con verdadero entusiasmo una canción como aquella.

Pero, pensó Dean, es indudable que Cas está nervioso. Después de todo, el arcángel Rafael se aparecería esa noche y le diría a Castiel donde se encontraba Dios, ni más ni menos. Dean sintió el impulso de pisar el freno y darle allí mismo un fuerte abrazo a Castiel, decirle que todo saldría bien, que él estaría allí, pero apartó ese inoportuno deseo, presionando con fuerza el volante y aumentando la velocidad, con el corazón desbocado y la mente confusa.

* * *

La cancion:www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=-YNUu7w-WpU


	3. Chapter 3

Yo se que están aquí por el smut, ok? jajaja ya se viene xD Lo que pasa es que me gustan los romances lentos. Eso de que se agarren después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras no me convence, los vínculos demandan tiempo para afianzarse.

* * *

"Si Dios está muerto, ¿Por qué he vuelto?, ¿Quién me resucitó?" bramó Castiel, el rugido y el destello de un rayo haciendo eco de su voz y electrificando sus azulísimos ojos.

Frunció el ceño, ocultando la desesperación tras su fachada de furia lo más que podía, el viento azotándole el pelo negro y la gabardina. Tenía el rostro empapado de la lluvia que se filtraba por todas partes de aquel cuartucho de gastada madera situado en medio de la nada en el que, con la ayuda de Dean Winchester, había articulado todo para tener a Rafael tal como ahora estaba, encerrado en un aro de fuego sacro a prueba de ángeles.

El ventarrón azotaba los pobres arboles allá afuera, sus hojas rasgadas volando por los aires, las delgadas ramas crujiendo, cediendo y azotando el suelo mojado. Castiel podía oírlos, sentirlos. Sus nervios al borde del colapso, el corazón bombeando como desesperado, sus manos sudando frío. Quería mostrarse fuerte. Ser fuerte. Su hermano sabría como herirlo si vacilaba un solo instante.

"¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez fue Lucifer quien te resucitó?" inquirió a modo de respuesta secamente el arcángel Rafael, sin el menor atisbo de emoción en su voz. Estaba atrapado, sí. Castiel podía inmovilizarlo, pero no callarlo.

"No" se apuró a replicar Castiel, y era cierto. No se le había hasta entonces ocurrido. La duda tiñó sus azules ojos. ¿Era normal sentirse desvanecer de esa forma? Rogó para que Dean, de pie a su lado, fuera lo suficientemente veloz como para sostenerlo.

"Piensa en ello. Lucifer necesita todos los ángeles rebeldes que pueda encontrar" declaró Rafael, divertido con la angustia en el rostro de su hermano. Sus alas se agitaron, amenazantes. Claro que el cazador no podía verlas, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tiempo en que sus preocupados ojos verdes se posaban en la figura de Castiel, que de pronto dejo de parecerle ese ángel implacable que constantemente le salvaba, para convertirse en la sombra de un niño perdido en medio de un bosque oscuro. Puto Rafael, pensó.

¿Un ángel rebelde? Era eso en lo que se había convertido, se preguntó Castiel, su corazón dubitativo latiéndole a mil. No había rastro de duda en la voz estentórea e hiriente de su hermano. Castiel inspiró con fuerza, mirando a su lado en busca de ayuda. Una vez más los verdes ojos de Dean Winchester le devolvían la serenidad, aliviado de no ver en ellos el germen de la incertidumbre que, por el contrario, estaba haciendo estragos en sí mismo.

Dean frunció levemente el ceño, sosteniéndole la mirada a Castiel, intentando comunicarle que, como fuera, el estaba de su lado. Sí, puede que Cas fuese un ángel rebelde, que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo con los humanos, compartido demasiado con él, pensó con culpa, pero eso no implicaba que fuera a unirse a las tropas del bastardo Lucifer, razonó el mayor de los Winchester, porque Cas era un gran sujeto, honesto, compasivo, justo. Confiaba en él. Además, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus humanas manos para evitar que fuera arrastrado hacia Lucifer si se hiciere necesario, pateando, rugiendo, luchando con toda su fuerza, porque la perspectiva de perder a Cas a causa de un puto demonio, tal como había perdido a su hermano Sam, le heló la sangre y llenó de aflicción como jamás _nada_ hubo hecho.

No fue Lucifer, se repitió Castiel. Estaba seguro. Casi. Debió ser Dios quien lo trajo de regreso, tenía fe en ello. El aun era un ángel y tener fe en su Padre era lo que hacían precisamente los ángeles. Además, Dean creía eso también, se lo había dicho con una sola mirada. ¿O…acaso Lucifer era tan poderoso como para devolverle la vida? No...

"Deja tu mierda de palabrería, Rafi" gruñó Dean, atajando la línea de pensamiento de Castiel e interponiéndose entre el éste y el arcángel, en protector ademán. Castiel lo miró atónito y aterrado a la vez por la osadía del cazador de enfrentarse a su poderoso hermano.

"Hazme el favor de controlar a tu mascota, Castiel" dijo Rafael, dirigiéndole al mayor de los Winchester una mirada repleta de puro odio. Agitó sus alas eléctricas una vez más, enormes, peligrosas, que hicieron eco y rugieron como la tormenta que los rodeaba. Si Dean se estremeció, no dio señales de ello.

"Puedo ver directo a través de ti, amigo. Tan solo estas celoso porque Cas es el favorito de Dios" lo desafió el cazador, una sonrisa triunfante en su labios. "¡Lo trajo de vuelta y lo seguirá haciendo!" continuó, alzando la voz por sobre el bramido arrítmico y caótico de la lluvia, los arboles, la madera crujiendo y el latido de su propio corazón martillándole en los oídos.

"Te equivocas, mono. Soy yo el que puede ver a través de ti" le espetó el arcángel al cazador, hastiado. Dean sintió cómo su corazón se encogía con la sola mención de lo que él creía era su verdadero ser, el verdadero y sucio Dean Winchester. "Sé muy bien lo que has hecho, sé que una parte de ti disfrutó el tiempo allá abajo. El fin de los tiempos se acerca y todo es por causa tuya, tú lo empezaste, Hombre Justo. Me da igual el plan que nuestro desparecido Padre tenga para ti, ¿me oyes? Yo sé cuan podrido por dentro estás, cuanta basura y oscuridad hay en—"

"Silencio" lo cortó Castiel, fulminándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules, su voz reverberando por todas partes, tan magna y poderosa de pronto que la naturaleza se volvió absurdamente silenciosa. "No tienes idea, Rafael. No sabes nada de Dean Winchester" aseguró, poniendo una mano en el hombro del cazador, apretando con suavidad en silencioso apoyo, alejándolo del círculo de fuego y acercándolo hacia sí. Dean lo miró, el ímpetu de hace unos instantes reemplazado por la angustia.

"Cas..." fue todo lo que alcanzó a mascullar Dean, arbumado.

Castiel sabía cuan frágil el cazador era por más que se empeñara en usar constantemente la fachada de tipo duro y bromista. Lo sabía porque tuvo que reconstruirlo cuando lo sacó del infierno, examinado e intentado sanar hasta la más pequeña fibra de Dean Winchester. Rafael podía vapulearlo y hacerlo dudar cuanto quisiera a él, pero no permitiría jamás que se metiera con Dean.

"No. No tiene idea. No te conoce. Pero yo sí lo hago. No eres nada de eso, Dean" dijo Castiel, una levísima sonrisa curvando sus labios. El cazador no dijo nada, retrocediendo unos pasos para quedar a la altura de Castiel.

"Oh, ya veo" soltó Rafael de pronto, contemplándolos, una sonrisa asqueada en su severo rostro. "No me esperaba esto de ti, Castiel. ¡Vaya que has caído bajo! Una cosa es atacar a tus propios hermanos. Pero otra muy distinta…" continuó, examinando a Dean como si de un insecto se tratara, "…es encariñarte con tu masco—"

"Silencio" vociferó Castiel, abriendo sus alas ahora visibles en toda su gran extensión, confundido, avergonzado y furioso.

Dean observó ese maravilloso y abrumador espectáculo, conteniendo la respiración y abriendo los verdes ojos de par en par. Supo, entonces, que no era la primera vez en ser bendecido con esa fantástica visión. Vio cadenas, sangre, fuego, azufre y después de toda esa mierda, las majestuosas alas de un ángel lo elevaban a algún lugar más luminoso. No estaba seguro si el pulso le iba mil por el recuerdo o por las palabras del maldito arcángel.

Castiel se calmó, controlando su respiración, apaciguando la velocidad a la que iban sus pensamientos y descartando las venenosas palabras de su no tan querido hermano Rafael. Eso era todo. Rafael no sabía dónde estaba su Padre, simplemente quería hacer estragos en su mente, mancillar su resolución. Era hora de irse. Castiel dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, comunicándole con los ojos al cazador su resolución.

"Castiel. Te lo advierto. No me dejes aquí. Te voy a encontrar" le paró Rafael, constriñendo fieramente el ceño del recipiente que controlaba. Su voz era impasible, peligrosa y estaba repleta de cólera, tal como los relámpagos sacudiendo la tierra allá afuera. Dean bufó, la socarronería del arcángel le aburría, sus jueguitos de palabras lo tenían harto y el solo imaginar que pusiera un maldito dedo sobre Cas le enfermaba.

"Tal vez algún día. Pero hoy, eres mi pequeña perra" sentenció ásperamente Castiel, sin dejarse amedrantar por la amenaza del arcángel. Tenía miedo y dudas y estaba agotado, eso lo sabía, pero Rafael no tenia por que hacerlo, no le daría más en el gusto. Ya bastante había hecho confundiéndolo e inmiscuyendo a Dean en ello. Se dio la vuelta, con el mayor dramatismo del que fue capaz, la gabardina volando al viento, dejando tras de sí a su enfurecido hermano, y sonrió con orgullo cuando al cruzar el dintel de la portezuela de madera, escucho a Dean bramarle "Lo que él dijo" al arcángel cautivo en el aro de fuego. Si, puede que no tuviera pistas respecto al paradero de su Padre, pero al menos, Dean era su aliado.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, revisado y listo este cuarto capitulo. Un abrazo grande a Recortavidas y LiaCollins por sus reviews, me impulsan a poner todo mi empeño a la historia :)

* * *

La lluvia helada fustigaba el parabrisas. Afuera tenía lugar una tormenta, una casi tan fuerte como la que revolvía al interior del ángel Castiel. Dean lo sabía, era cosa de mirarle a los ojos azules, parecía como si el océano mismo se agitase en su interior. Con el ceño fruncido, las manos empuñadas sobre las rodillas, Cas sopesaba cuanto de verdad o cuanto de mentira había en las palabras de Rafael. En todas y cada una de ellas. Lo relativo a la supuesta muerte de su Padre lo había abatido en niveles que hasta entonces desconocía. Pero el nombre de Dean en boca de Rafael y la a alusión a que podría existir entre ellos algo más profundo que camaradería lo dejó sin palabras.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Dean, con las manos al volante. Esta vez la radio estaba apagada. No era sano para Cas guardarse algo tan grande como el inclinarse pensar que la oveja más negra de la familia angelical lo hubiese resucitado con el único propósito de atraerlo a su causa y que además, por si fuera poco, su Padre, creador del cielo y la tierra, estuviese muerto, tal vez. Dean había lidiado solo con mucha mierda durante su alterada vida, sabia por experiencia que el peso de las cosas se hacía menor cuando las compartías, por muy difícil que fuera sacarlas de tu sistema y confiárselas a alguien más. Pese que su estilo era más bien enterrarse los problemas lo más profundo que pudiera y continuar andando, no quería que Cas se comportase del mismo modo autodestructivo al que él se había acostumbrado.

Castiel se limitó a mirarlo con ojos asustados, los mismos que ponía cuando algo grande y terrible sucedía. Si sus insuficientes sentidos humanos se lo hubiesen permitido, Dean hubiese dicho que estaba, más bien, alicaído. Dean suspiró. Tal vez no era el asunto de Dios el que lo tenía así. O tal vez fuera eso pero solo en parte. Porque Dean Winchester podía ser muchas cosas, pero tonto no. Rafael. El puto Rafael. ¿Cómo mierda iba Cas a encariñarse con su masc—con él? Quizás era también eso lo que preocupaba a Cas. De seguro pensaba que Dean se lo había tomado en serio y ahora estaba enojado o algo así. El cazador decidió evadir el tema, simplemente porque era irrelevante. Castiel estaba dolido y el debía hacer algo al respecto.

"Mira, voy a ser el primero en decírtelo, no me esperaba esta pequeña cruzada tuya" dijo Dean, asintiendo. Era cierto. Dean recordaba una de las primeras cosas que Castiel le había dicho, que su problema era que no tenía fe, siendo Cas un confiado absoluto en el plan del su Padre. Y resultaba ser que ahora ese Padre en quien Cas había puesto tanto de si, estaba desaparecido, quizás permanentemente.

"Yo sé algo sobre padres perdidos, ¿sabes?" insistió el mayor de los Winchester, ignorando el silencio de Cas. Quería que le hablara. Que le confiase cómo se sentía. Había prometido que lo ayudaría a atrapar a Rafael, y lo hizo. El estado en que se encontraba su amigo Cas era, en parte, por su causa. Ayudarlo a salir del mismo no era más que una derivación de su promesa, se dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" replicó por fin Castiel después de un largo silencio, lánguidamente, mirando con ojos apagados al cazador; su voz rasgada, sombría, como si se hubiese pasado horas gritándole al vacio.

Mierda, Dean no soportaba verlo así. Tan desolado, perdido. El contraste del rostro terriblemente desconsolado que tenia frente a si ahora, comparado con aquel otro radiante y seguro que lo contempló al salir por la puerta trasera del prostíbulo ese, tan solo unas cuantas horas antes, lo ponía mal. Disminuyó la velocidad y aparcó el impala a un lado de la carretera húmeda, mientras seleccionaba las palabras adecuadas para animar a Castiel.

"Quiero decir que…hubo momentos, cuando estaba buscando a mi padre, en que la lógica me decía que estaba muerto. Pero yo sabía, sabía en mi...uh...corazón, que el aun estaba vivo" aseveró Dean, revelándole a Cas algo que a nadie jamás había dicho.

A los ojos del ángel se asomó la esperanza de pronto y acudió a su pecho una sensación de solidario entendimiento. "A quien le importa lo que diga un estúpido tortuga-ángel-ninja" dijo graciosamente Dean, sacándole una debilísima sonrisa al ángel, pese a que este no entendía del todo la referencia.

"Lo que importa aquí es: ¿qué crees tú, Cas?" le preguntó afable pero firmemente Dean, posando con serenidad ambas manos en los hombros de Castiel para enfatizar que estaba allí, con él, para apoyarlo en estas horas de incertidumbre, para animarlo cualquiera fuese su respuesta.

"Yo creo que Dios está ahí afuera" respondió Cas, asintiendo con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la de Dean, sintiéndose fuerte nuevamente; las manos del cazador sobre sus hombros habían apartado el enorme peso que hacía unos segundos sentía sobre ellos. No tenia que lidiar solo con Lucifer, estaba Dios, solo hacía falta encontrarlo y, por sobre todo, estaba Dean, en quien sabía podía confiar.

"Bien. Entonces ve y encuéntralo" dijo con seguridad el mayor de los Winchester, asintiendo también, sus ojos verdes, chispeantes, conectados aun a los sosegados de Castiel. Pudo notar como la tormenta al interior del ángel del señor amainaba, a diferencia de lo que ocurría afuera del auto. Estaba sereno el azul de su semblante, relajadas las facciones de su peculiar rostro, estirados sus elegantes dedos.

"Y no le hagas caso a las falsas estupideces de tu desquiciado hermano" dijo Dean, sin quitar sus manos del ángel, aunque sabía que el contacto estaba durando más de lo necesario.

"No tan…falsas" masculló Castiel, pero el sonido que salió de sus labios fue perfectamente audible a los oídos de Dean, a quien le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Dean se sintió mareado. Aunque había decido evadirlo, allí estaba el temita de nuevo. Y allí estaba de nuevo también esa sensación electrizante recorriendo su piel. Era su instinto, que le avisaba de que algo grande se aproximaba, lo cual era absurdo, porque solo eran él y Cas dentro del impala, sumergidos en la noche borrascosa, y estacionados en medio del camino.

"Respecto a ti, Dean. Mi hermano estaba parcialmente en lo cierto" continuo Castiel, anclando su mirada a la del cazador. Dean dio un respingo, tentado a apartar las manos, poner el auto en marcha y guardar silencio el resto de camino que quedase.

"No por lo de ser mi mascota, por supuesto, pero de hecho si siento por ti…eso que llaman cariño. Te lo había dicho ya, pero no sé muy bien como….dimensionarlo" Castiel se llevo una mano al pecho, como su quisiera contener esas emociones que pugnaban por salir.

"Ciertamente desde nuestro primer contacto hemos tenido un vínculo. Pienso que ese vínculo es ahora mucho más fuerte. Me hace sentir poderoso y débil al mismo tiempo. Es…extrañamente maravilloso. Y te lo agradezco en verdad, Dean" suspiró Castiel, inclinándose lentamente para rozar con sus labios los de un inmóvil Dean Winchester, porque se sentía dichoso y sinceramente agradecido del cazador, quería abrazarlo, cobijarlo como Dean hacía por el solo hecho de estar ahí, a su lado.

Dean se tensó al instante mismo en que sintió la leve presión sobre su boca, la que desapareció tan repentinamente como vino. Castiel se separó de inmediato, pero aun estaba a escasos milímetros del rostro de Dean, sus ojos azules brillaban.

"Cas—" dijo el cazador con dificultad, sofocado, azorado, haciendo presión con sus manos temblorosas sobre los hombros del ángel para tratar aumentar la distancia, sin muchas ganas ni resultados. Castiel, el ángel del señor, su amigo, acababa de besarlo. El corazón le latía a mil. Se le vinieron a la mente, como un alud, cada segundo que había vivido con Cas, cada imagen del ángel, los roces casuales y los no tanto, el intenso intercambio de miradas, las palabras dichas y las calladas. Esa puerta que tanto había intentado mantener cerrada se hizo añicos. Cas. Cas. Cas.

"Dejé ir a Rafael, un arcángel. Su resentimiento hacia mí ahora es tan grande como su poder. Podría morir en cualquier momento" lo interrumpió Castiel, buscando escusas para besarlo nuevamente. Pero esta vez fue más que un beso casto.

En ángel siguió sus instintos, asustado y excitado por partes iguales del modo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto con el del cazador, fantásticamente abrumado por cómo sus labios se ajustaban a los de Dean, por como sus pulmones demandaban más aire y su respiración se aceleraba para satisfacerla. Era como si desde siempre hubiese estado listo para ese momento. Sus alas invisibles se extendieron, el impala demasiado estrecho para contenerlas. Castiel apoyó una mano sobre el volante y puso a otra en la nuca de Dean, tirando con inusitado ardor del rubio cabello, acercándolo hacia sí, vehemente, moviendo sus labios al ritmo de su agitada respiración.

Aquello no estaba bien, razonó el mayor de los Winchester. Pero lo cierto era que el peso del cuerpo y el jadeo leve y tibio de Castiel sobre su piel lo llevaban a lugares en que la razón poco y nada importaba.

Cas lo necesitaba en ese momento, podía percibirlo. Tenía él un camino pedregoso por recorrer si es que iba a encontrar a su Padre. Sus hermanos angelicales estaban contra él, diciéndole que su búsqueda era inútil; muchos otros apoyaban a Lucifer, ese bastardo apocalíptico. Estaba solo, pero no tenía por qué ser así, el cazador lo sabía.

Y mierda, Dean no iba a negarlo, ya no aguantaba, lo cierto era que su vida no había sido un jardín de rosas precisamente, siempre huyendo de algo, o persiguiendo algo, además le estaba costando llevar bien el asunto de Sam, durante las últimas semanas había estado vagabundeando lóbregamente de motel en motel, cazando cada cosa que encontraba, matándolas con precisión y disfrute felinos, pero la gélida impotencia que aprisionaba su pecho no desaparecía. Excepto, había caído en cuenta con cierto recelo, durante las horas que discurrían fugaces cuando compartía con Cas.

Y ahora el ángel estaba allí, pegado a él, acogedor y cálido, tan, tan cálido.

Dean frenó el beso, sujetando el rostro de Castiel entre sus manos y escudriñando con sus ojos verdes los azules del ángel. Confusión, temor, deseo y otras emociones que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar fluctuaban entre ellos. Cada vez que se contemplaban así, Dean sentía cómo esa frase cliché que dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma cobraba por fin sentido. Cuando Cas lo miraba de esa manera, sus ojos eran un ventanal abierto y su alma quedaba expuesta ante él. Le faltaba el aire. La adrenalina como un torrente inundaba su cuerpo que le rogaba acercársele. Su sangre gritaba el nombre de Castiel.

"Hijo de puta— ¿Qué me estás haciendo?" siseó dolorosamente Dean, apoyando su frente contra la del ángel, enredado sus dedos en el cabello negro revuelto de aquel. Apretó los ojos, los dientes, tensó cada musculo.

"Estoy besándote, Dean" respondió Castiel, su pecho trémulo, su respiración acariciando la piel de del cazador "Es lo que he visto hacer a dos personas que se quieren. Es una forma de demost—"

"No. No. Me refiero a qué estas…que estoy. Mierda, Cas—"balbuceó Dean, con los ojos aun cerrados, se hubiera reído de la absurda inocencia del ángel de no haber sido por lo confuso que se sentía, porque sabía que apenas levantara la vista se encontraría con el rostro impasible pero sonrojado del ángel, y no estaba seguro de poder contenerse.

Dean Winchester tenía un puto conflicto interno desde que el ángel lo había sacado del infierno. Quería a Cas como se quiere a la familia, eso lo sabía, y estaba bien con ello. Aunque también lo quería como se quiere a un amante. Pero Castiel era hombre, no técnicamente, pero al menos su recipiente, el cuerpo de Jimmy cuya alma hace tiempo moraba en el paraíso, lo era. Y eso, precisamente, le quitaba el sueño. Intentaba evitar pensar en esos impulsos de apretarlo firme contra sí que de pronto lo invadían. Trataba de hacer la vista gorda a las miles de fantasías que secretamente lo atacaban, sobre todo en esas incontables ocasiones en que Castiel se le aparecía de repente y entonces su corazón daba un vuelco, estúpidamente emocionado, o en esas otras tantas en que el ángel invadía su espacio personal como si de lo más natural se tratase y le atravesaba con la mirada, con esos magnéticos ojos azules, caminando todo compuesto hacia él, diciendo cosas con esa voz grave, rasposa, tan suya, que salía de esa seductora boca que distraía al cazador de un modo en que solo las curvas de una mujer deberían distraerlo. Mierda. Una cosa era sentirse fascinado por un ángel del señor y otra muy distinta era ceder a sus besos.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, absolutamente rendido a las atenciones del ángel, ansiando fervientemente mucho más. Dean podía luchar contra sanguinarios demonios y hacerse el valiente frente a arcángeles furibundos, pero ya no podía seguir luchando consigo mismo, ni con sus sentimientos, ni con Castiel, ya no más. ¿Qué utilidad había en negar lo evidente? Dean también lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo deseaba, tanto como que el ángel del Señor a él. El mayor de los Winchester abrió por fin sus ojos, en más de un sentido, para contemplar con una ternura que a él mismo le tomó por sorpresa, al causante del huracán que hacía estragos en su interior. Rendido, aliviado, una sensación de calor creciéndole en el pecho. Es hora de que lo aceptes, idiota, se dijo Dean, lo amas, a Castiel, siempre ha sido…simplemente Castiel.


	5. Chapter 5

Genteeee! Otro cap. Creo que vendrán unos tres más, y termino, creeeeo. Updatearé el martes quizas, es que tengo prueba el lunes (y no he estudiado porque soy así de mensa) Ohporgodstiel, tengo tantos sentimientos. Me hago llorar a mi misma. Ok no, jaja XDDD Gracias por sus comentarios :P

* * *

"Voy a cumplir mi promesa. Tu empezaste esto, Cas" dijo Dean, apegando su pecho vibrante al de Castiel que en iguales condiciones estaba. Sus bocas se juntaron una vez más, y esta vez, hechos a un lado los tapujos, la lengua del cazador buscó codiciosa dominar la del ángel. Castiel gimió ante el ardoroso movimiento del mayor de los Winchester, medio atemorizado por lo que hacían, pero complacido de todos modos, y Dean no pudo sino aumentar el contacto con el ángel, deslizando las manos por los oscuros cabellos, por los hombros ligeramente más pequeños que los suyos, por la musculosa espalda, hasta posarlas en las caderas y arrastrarlo hacia él, sucumbiendo al deseo y la ternura que lo embargaban al tener al ángel finalmente entre sus brazos.

Castiel estaba consciente de qué era a lo que se había referido Dean con sus palabras. Sabía, aunque no en detalle, lo que harían, pero no sabía qué los condujo a ese momento exactamente. Tal vez, pensó contento de que el destino lo hubiera concertado, él mismo había iniciado a construir ese vinculo que ahora los unía, sin saberlo siquiera, el instante mismo en que tocara el alma del cazador para rescatarlo del infierno hace ya tanto tiempo.

Había entre ellos calor, pero algo más que el ángel no alcanzaba aun a concretar del todo. Lo cierto es que Castiel había rondado la tierra por muchos siglos, observando el devenir de la creación.

Pero no experimentó jamás nada de primera mano, hasta ahora. Para su fortuna, durante los primeros meses tomando posesión del cuerpo de Jimmy, Castiel había aprendido bastantes más cosas acerca de los humanos de las que había captado puramente mirando, unas la comprendía en parte y otras tantas escapaban absolutamente a su raciocinio. Jimmy, rodeado desventuras y alegrías en su normal y humana vida por donde se le mirase, había asistido a la escuela municipal en Illinois, conseguido pronto trabajo en una aseguradora y se había enamorado en el parque mientras leía un libro de una jovencita que paseaba perros y por lo mismo se había luego casado con ella y formado una familia. La esposa y la hija de Jimmy eran el punto culmine de la vida de un hombre simple. Cada día que vivió lo condujo hasta ellas, todo lo que hizo, en el fondo, fue motivado para encontrar y sentir eso que llamaban amor.

Castiel creía comprender lo que era el amor. Ciertamente amaba mucho a su Padre, su creador, y por eso decidió buscarlo en la tierra, porque en el cielo no se hallaba. Castiel también amaba a sus hermanos –a unos más que otros, eso sí-, era un amor fraternal e inmenso, como el que Sam tenía para con Dean, más allá de las dificultades que se le presentaran. Luego estaba lo que su recipiente sintió en vida por su esposa. Era amor, pero no de la clase que él conocía. Era un amor que implicaba no solo confianza, aprecio y preocupación por el otro, sino que había una cota de deseo, de fervor sexual en él. Amor de amantes, de compañeros ¿Era eso que Jimmy alguna vez había sentido hacia su esposa lo que Castiel sentía por Dean? Castiel así lo creía. Pero el era aun un ángel y el desarrollar sentimientos no era la norma. Tenía sus alas y sus poderes intactos, pero también poseía estas nuevas emociones que Dean le originaba. Es esta acaso la voluntad de mi Padre, se cuestionó. Puede que lo fuera, pero también lo deseaba el mismo.

El ruido de un trueno rompió el delirio en que ambos estaban y su luz iluminó los cuerpos acostados sobre los asientos y las piernas enredadas de los dos. Dean y Castiel se miraron con esa intensidad que siempre existió entre ellos. Respiraban ambos con dificultad, y el vaho de sus tibios alientos empañaba los vidrios del impala. En eso, Dean sonrió. Castiel le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

"No pareces asustado" dijo el cazador, con los ojos serios y el corazón arrebatado, acariciando una mejilla sonrosada del ángel.

"No lo estoy, Dean" suspiró Castiel, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando la tibieza y el aprecio que sentía en el roce de los dedos de Dean sobre su piel.

Dean frunció levemente el ceño ante la respuesta.

"¿Esto está realmente bien, Cas? Digo—tu eres un ángel y yo, bueno, estuve en el infierno, hice cosas…maldición, creo que estoy en el número uno en la lista de pecadores"

"Dean. He de desmentir eso que dices. No por nada eres el Hombre Justo...puede que hayas hecho cosas de las que te arrepientes, pero—"

"Sabes qué no me refiero a eso, Cas. ¿Qué pasará contigo?" lo cortó Dean, su voz grave, la mirada seria.

Hubo un silencio largo y pesado. El cazador tragó saliva, contuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta del ángel. Si algo malo resultaba de esto, si dañaba a Cas del alguna forma…

"Quizás pierda mi gracia" dijo al fin Castiel con toda calma, abriendo los azules ojos y conectándolos a los de Dean, impasible. Pero un temblor surcó sus alas invisibles.

El temor empañó la verde mirada del cazador. Dean retiró su mano del rostro del ángel, como si lo hubiesen descubierto manoseando algo hermoso y sagrado con sus sucios dedos humanos, pero Castiel la sujetó con la suya propia, cubriéndola con sus finos dedos y posando ambas sobre su pecho. El cazador estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, pero el ángel lo impidió, sellando sus labios con un rápido beso.

"O quizás no. Si quieres que te sea sincero, Dean, no lo sé. Pero se esto" dijo Castiel, apretando con suavidad la mano del mayor de los Winchester, haciendo presión contra su propio pecho. "¿Puedes sentirlo? Este corazón, que alguna vez perteneció a Jimmy, late con fuerza cada vez que te veo. Yo…no estoy asustado de perder mi gracia, porque aún conservo mis poderes y a la vez soy capaz de sentir esto por ti aquí, aquí dentro, que me da sosiego y dicha como jamás _pude_ sentir. He vivido siglos y siglos conociendo solo lo primero, pero creo…que me sería imposible hacer lo mismo sin lo último, ahora que lo he descubierto. Ahora que te he descubierto a ti. Dime, ¿estarás conmigo, cualquiera sea el resultado, Dean Winchester?"

Dean inspiró con urgencia y dificultad ante la revelación, como quien sale debajo del agua después de estar sumergido por demasiado tiempo. Por mucho tiempo, sin duda, había estado inmerso en la oscuridad que rodeaba su vida. Y entonces había aparecido Castiel, clamando ser un ángel del Señor, diciéndole que el cielo — ¡nada menos que el cielo!— tenía una misión para él. En ese entonces Dean se había sentido abrumado, indigno de ser salvado. Pero ahora, contento como estaba, la salvación que Castiel le ofrecía con sus honestas palabras se le hacía natural y la luz de sus ojos eclipsó la oscuridad que tanto tiempo caló su interior.

"Estaré, Cas, estaré ahí" le aseguró Dean, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Castiel, junto a sus manos enlazadas, sintiendo bajo su palma ese palpitar, regocijándose en el hecho de que fuese él la causa, amoldándose perfectamente a la forma de ese cuerpo tibio.

"Gracias" le susurró Castiel, inspirando el aroma del rubio cabello de Dean. Cerró los ojos, asimilando el torrente de emoción que lo embargó, permitiéndose dejar al fondo de su mente la búsqueda que tenía entre manos, decidido a prolongar y grabar ese momento que por tantos siglos y siglos había esperado sin saberlo.

El cazador y el ángel permanecieron así por varios minutos, acurrucados en el calor del otro, respirando con quietud, disfrutando el sonido acompasado de sus corazones y el de la lluvia empapando el camino allá afuera. Fueron unos minutos de total paz, era lo que se merecían, después de tantas perdidas, luchas y sacrificios. Todo el sufrimiento parecía justificado incluso, ahora que se tenían el uno al otro.

Castiel respondió con una de sus escasas sonrisas al beso eufórico que Dean le dio antes de levantarse no sin poca renuencia y poner el auto en marcha otra vez. Tan pronto como se separaron el cuerpo del cazador extrañaba el contacto con el ángel, pero Dean no quería tomar la sempiterna inocencia de Cas dentro de su bebé. Simplemente no estaba bien, no por ella, sino porque de Castiel se trataba. Aunó toda la voluntad que pudo y condujo el impala a lo largo del encharcado camino, a través de la tormenta, en dirección al motel en el que se hospedaba, chequeando intermitentemente al ángel sentado a su lado. Se había arreglado la gabardina y la destartalada corbata azul que combinaba con sus ojos, pero su revuelto pelo oscuro y la piel sonrosada aun eran testimonio de las ávidas caricias de Dean.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al motel, recorriendo la carretera cercada de pinos y otros árboles de especies inidentificables. Para su suerte, la lluvia ya había cesado, así que el cazador aumento quizás la velocidad un poco más de lo permitido. La piel le hormigueaba y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en los ojos de Cas nublados de placer. Mierda, nunca se había sentido tan excitado. Pero se recordó que debía ser sutil, dentro de lo posible, porque después de todo, el ángel era un novicio en este tipo de actividades.

Dean aparcó el impala en el estacionamiento prácticamente vació del motel, lo hizo con premura pero precisión. Se bajó del auto, le abrió la puerta al ángel, quien le lanzó una mirada de sincero asombro ante el inusual gesto.

Castiel siguió a Dean hasta el mostrador, tras el cual se encontraba una jovencita que no tendría más de veinte años, tirada sobre un roído asiento de cuero gris, con celular en las manos y completamente abstraída en lo que fuera que había en la pantalla, porque ni la vista levantó cuando Dean le deslizó su tarjeta de crédito falsa.

"Buenas" saludó el cazador. Pero la chica no dijo nada, siquiera se movió.

"Me quedaré un día más" insistió Dean, con esa sonrisa ganadora capaz de derretir un iceberg. Y a Cas.

"Ya" masculló ella, indiferente. La muchacha tomó la tarjeta sin despegar la vista de su celular y la inserto en una de esas maquinas que Castiel había notado estaban el todos los negocios, apretó unos cuantos botones y después el aparato soltó un pitido.

"Hecho, señor…" empezó ella, soltando por fin el celular, leyendo el nombre impreso en la tarjeta, para levantar la vista y contemplar a los dos hombres delante suyo. "Su…summerfield" balbuceó, ahogada.

Castiel le hizo una venia con la cabeza a modo de silencioso saludo. La chica le correspondió, como en trance. Dean se aguantó la carcajada.

"Ah— ¿no va a pedir otra…? Digo, ustedes van a—"

"No. Compartiremos la habitación. Gracias" se apresuró a decir el cazador. Los ojos como platos de la muchacha viajaron hacia él y luego hacia Castiel, y de vuelta a Dean nuevamente. Se puso roja como un tomate mientras le regresaba la tarjeta de crédito al señor Summerfield.

"Por cierto. No queremos que vengan a hacer la limpieza. Estaremos ocupados" dijo insinuante Dean, dirigiéndole un guiñó a la sonrojada recepcionista, cuando pasó como avión frente al mostrador tomado de la mano de un desentendido Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

Prácticamente volaron, tomados de la mano, por el estrecho pasillo escasamente iluminado del motel, rozando con sus ropas el papel mural floreado que se desprendía por aquí y allá. No era un motelucho de quinta categoría, pero tampoco el palacio de Versalles. Dean pensó por un segundo que, si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería entre él y Cas, se habría esmerado en escoger un lugar mucho más acogedor y presentable para tener su primer encuentro. Aunque, como fuera, ya estaban allí y todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Dean buscó con premura las llaves en los bolsillos de su oscura chaqueta de cuero, asombrado del temblor que recorría sus otrora hábiles manos. Estaba nervioso. No había estado tan nervioso por la perspectiva de tener sexo desde…bueno, desde nunca. Estaba a minutos de hacerlo con un ángel, con Cas. Pese a que la atracción –más que atracción— entre ellos era algo innegable, pese a que el ángel le había prácticamente confesado su..uh…amor en el impala, pese que a que ya se habían besado como nunca, pese a todo, Dean estaba muerto de miedo. ¿Y si por yacer juntos el ángel perdía su gracia?, ¿y si de hecho Dios lo castigaba o algo? No quería dañar a Cas, no quería que sufriera por causa suya, pero tampoco podía evitar que lo consumiera por dentro un fuego que solo cierto ángel podía provocar y aliviar a la vez.

Castiel miraba fijamente al cazador. Vio como buscaba y rebuscaba las llaves, como se le cayeron de las manos dos veces, mientras intentaba torpemente hacerlas entrar en la cerradura. El ángel se removió en sus zapatos de vendedor de seguros e inspiró hondo. Podía sentir las ansias de Dean en el aire. Quería decir que él podría tenerlos dentro del cuarto en menos de un parpadeo, pero se guardó su comentario, porque había algo emocionante en esa angustiosa espera, en la tensión de estar por fin a solas con Dean, ambos dispuestos a cumplir esa promesa de perder su virginidad esa mismísima noche, una promesa que sería nada más que la del un mero encuentro físico, si no fuera porque en el fondo representaba la concreción en actos de todos esos sentimientos que en su interior guardaban y que tantas veces desbordaban entre sus miradas elocuentes.

El cazador por fin logró abrir la puerta, la sujetó para Castiel, señalándole que pasara primero con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Castiel le sonrió fugazmente por el gesto y Dean apartó la mirada, sonrojado. Que mierda, pensó el cazador, se sentía como una tonta colegiala en la noche de su graduación, o algo así, mientras que Castiel al parecer estaba absolutamente relajado.

"Bien, aquí estamos…" dijo Dean en un suspiro ahogado, expectante, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con los intensos ojos azules de Castiel, que recorrieron su rostro lentamente, torturándolo, deteniéndose unos segundos en su boca, para subir otra vez, posándose en sus dilatados ojos verdes.

Dean no imaginaba lo que sucedería a continuación. Al segundo siguiente, Castiel lo tenía aprisionado contra la puerta de madera, atajando cualquier movimiento con su cuerpo firme y tibio. En ángel lo observaba del modo en que un lobo hace con su presa. Dean se lamió los labios en anticipación, tragó saliva, tenía la boca seca, el pecho atenazado y sus piernas difícilmente lo sostenían. Mierda, ese Cas inesperadamente dominante lo empujaba al borde de la locura.

"Wow. Lindo movimiento, ángel rebelde" dijo un sorprendido Dean, estrechándolo por las caderas, apegándolo a las suyas, deslizando sus manos bajo la gabardina café claro. "Para ser tu primera vez, claro"

"Te aseguro, Dean, que…uh...hay más de donde vino eso" aseguró nerviosamente Castiel bajo su fachada de experto seductor, sin apartar la intensa mirada azul.

Dean abrió los ojos, asombrado, entonces una sonrisa llena de ternura cruzó su atractivo y sonrosado rostro. Notó con cierto alivio, que él no era el único ahogado en nervios y ansias. "Cas, solo sé tú mismo. No es necesario que—" Dean no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Castiel lo silenció con un beso feroz que lo dejó sin aliento.

"Este soy yo, Dean. Solo para ti" musitó, invitándolo al pecado con su angelical voz. Castiel levantó a Dean con fuerza y precisión, sujetándolo con una mano por el muslo y con la otra por la nuca, atrincherando su torso trémulo contra la puerta, enredando sus finos dedos en los rubios cabellos del cazador, que correspondió con la misma pasión a sus arrebatadoras caricias, sondeando la espalda, los hombros, el cuello del ángel con sus fuertes manos, moviendo su pecho al tumultuoso al compás de su respiración, acrecentando la fricción entre sus cuerpos. No fue un beso como aquellos que se dieron recostados dentro del impala, este era caliente, deseoso, repleto urgencia.

Esta vez fue Dean quien gimió bajo el posesivo abrazo de Castiel, separándose un segundo para tomar aire, que tanta falta hacia a sus pulmones, a su sangre hirviente, a su corazón acelerado y su mente eufórica. Castiel, hambriento, ansioso, no le dio mucho tiempo, reclamando su boca una y otra vez. Lo cierto es que algo latente y fogoso estremecía cada fibra del ángel, una necesidad casi animal de sentir la piel del cazador contra la suya propia.

"De-Deannn" jadeó Castiel contra la mejilla del aludido, intentando con la mención de ese nombre dejar salir el torrente de deseo que le espesaba la sangre y amenazaba con reventarle el pecho.

Dean tiró de las solapas de la sempiterna gabardina del ángel, buscando más altura, al tiempo en que alzaba la pierna que tenia libre, apresando luego con ambas la pelvis de Castiel, inclinándose sobre él. Los dos se estremecieron de placer el instante mismo en que sus ya abultadas entrepiernas se rozaron. Se quedaron así un minuto, besándose, tocándose como nunca habían hecho. La madera de la puerta crujía con cada leve embestida.

"Ah—Algo me pasa, Dean…qué es…qué" gruñó el ángel, con los ojos dilatados, como si hubiere sido sacudido fuera de un sueño, bajando la mirada repentinamente confusa hacia el montículo que se había formado en sus pantalones.

"Tranquilo, Cas" dijo Dean, sofocado, frotándose hacia abajo contra el cuerpo del ángel, poniéndose en pie y tomándole el mentón con una mano; con la otra le quitó la gabardina que se deslizó con suavidad por la piernas de Castiel para acabar arrumbada en el suelo. "Estarás bien. Estaremos bien" agregó el cazador, digiriéndole una mirada llena de promesas, tomándolo por la cintura y arrastrándolo hacia la litera.

Se abalanzaron sobre la cama en una vorágine de fuego, luchando con el resto de sus ropas, con sus camisas, cinturones y zapatos, cual más desesperado que el otro. Castiel se estremecía y gemía bajo el peso y las caricias de Dean.

En ángel había caminado tantos siglos por la tierra, siempre como un observador y ahora al fin se atrevía a experimentar qué sentían los humanos cuando se unían de esa forma. Se había atrevido porque Dean Winchester sería su compañero. Todo era angustiosamente placentero. Mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos, intentando grabar en su memoria cada imagen, cada nueva sensación. Dean dejando un reguero de besos sobre su vientre, hundiéndose en la curva de su hombro, respirando el aroma de sus cabellos. Dean lamiendo su boca sedienta, su pecho hirviente, sus pezones erguidos, frotándose contra su cuerpo. Castiel amaba a Dean. Eso lo sabía. No del modo en que amaba a su Padre, ni a sus hermanos, pero del único modo que podía amarlo: con sus debilidades, sus dolores, con su sentido de la justicia, con su fachada de tipo rudo, su secreta ternura, su gusto por esa tal "música de los ochenta", y estaba dispuesto incluso a compartir su afecto con el impala que el tanto adoraba. Lo protegería y guardaría mientras pudiera, como siempre había hecho, oculto en la invisibilidad, velando su sueño. Cuando diera al fin con su Padre, le pediría que lo dejase quedarse con Dean, decidió Castiel. Aunque fuera como humano, ya no le importaba. Tener poderes era una ventaja sin duda, pero tener a Dean superaba eso con creces.

Por su parte el cazador deliraba. Tocar a Castiel de esa manera y que Castiel lo tocara a él era una bendición. Jamás habría imaginado que sería precisamente en el infierno el lugar en que conocería a quien le traería tanta dicha. Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho y tan necesitado a la vez. Castiel, el ángel, entregándose a él apasionadamente, justificaba cada momento espantoso y oscuro que alguna vez vivió, cada pérdida, cada puñetazo del destino. Después de todas las cosas terribles que había hecho en el sótano, este ángel del Señor lo tomaba de las manos y unía los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue su alma. Se sentía vivo, digno, salvado al fin.

Castiel y Dean se tomaron recíprocamente, tocándose, idolatrándose, abrazándose, besándose, explorando cada centímetro con sus impacientes, demandantes manos, enredándose con brazos y piernas, inhalando el perfume de sus cuerpos ardientes. Se sostuvieron mutuamente en niveles más que físicos y cuando llegó por fin el clímax para ambos, las alas de ángel se extendieron, maravillosas, como jamás habían hecho y los envolvieron a ambos. Dean Winchester y el ángel Castiel se arquearon y regocijaron, jadeantes, sudorosos, en los brazos, en el calor y los ojos del otro, extasiados y maravillados en ese abrazo, gimiendo sus nombres, con el corazón latiéndoles a mil y el pecho henchido en reciproca devoción; cayeron luego rendidos, satisfechos, felices, cerrando sus ojos chispeantes, acurrucados uno estrechamente junto al otro.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Por qué me hago esto? Como sea, el siguiente cap. será el ultimo.

* * *

Castiel acarició la frente de Dean con el dorso de su mano temblorosa. Sus ojos azules no habían dejado el rostro del cazador siquiera un ínfimo segundo desde que aquel se había abandonado al inconsciente con la presión que había hecho con sus dedos en la frente. Rememorando los acontecimientos pasados, decidió que no había forma de que Dean lo rechazase o huyese. Ese vínculo que se creó entre ellos era demasiado fuerte, demasiado profundo. Castiel pensó cuan misteriosos eran los derroteros que tomaba la vida. Ambos estaban destrozados. Dean por su hermano, él por su Padre. Pero cuando estaban juntos, Castiel sentía que todas las piezas rotas de sus caóticas vidas se acoplaban a la perfección.

"Dean…" dijo con suavidad. Castiel cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, esperando paciente a que cuando el cazador despertase sus recuerdos estuviesen donde debían.

Es razonable, pensó Castiel, que Dean no recuerde con claridad. Aunque él mismo no conocía del todo cómo la mente humana respondía al contacto angelical, y por eso la preocupación y el miedo, estas emociones nuevas no tan agradables, se mezclaban en su sangre, no podía evitar pensar en que todo resultaría bien para ambos. Pero Castiel…era consciente de que, por ejemplo, Dean guardaba en su memoria pequeños trozos de su salida del infierno, fugaces imágenes de cómo se sucedió todo, pero jamás se acordaría del cuadro completo, de la experiencia integra y por sobre todo nunca de los detalles. Y saber eso paralizaba al ángel, porque cabía la posibilidad tanto de que Dean recordase, pequeñas piezas de lo que habían compartido, fugaces percepciones, como la de que no rememorase absolutamente nada, de alguna forma. Como fuera que ocurriese, en ángel no sabría explicárselo. El problema era que Castiel, bajo su fachada de clama y confianza, tenía la no tan vaga sensación de que algo simplemente no andaba bien. Mas, intentaba serenarse razonando así. Él lo recordaba todo y creía que Dean no lo hacía no porque no hubiese erigido un muro, sino porque la experiencia había sido tan profunda como la que vivió en el infierno, con la enorme diferencia de que esta era más que buena, por supuesto, que su mente humana aun debía hacerse a la idea de ella.

"Abandona toda esperanza, hermano"

Castiel se sintió caer en un abismo, se le revolvió el estomago y la sangre se le puso gélida al oír esa voz cargada de desprecio y… ¿satisfacción?

"Rafael" gruñó, poniéndose de pie instintivamente, con los brazos abiertos para proteger a Dean de cualquier peligro. Se alegraba de haberse vestido y de haber cubierto al cazador, porque la idea de que su poderoso hermano los viera en esa situación, lado a lado, tan íntimos, le helaba la sangre y repulsaba en extremo. "¿Has venido acaso por tu venganza?—" Castiel le espetó sin dilaciones.

"Oh" exclamó el arcángel con sobreactuada sorpresa, aireando esa sola silaba, imprimiendo lo algo que a los oídos del ángel menor sonó como una fatídica burla "Créeme, Castiel, que he estado trabajando en ello". Rafael sonrió perversamente, extendiendo sus enormes alas, bajando la fría mirada hacia Dean y volviendo luego a atravesar a Castiel con ella.

Castiel dejó de respirar por un segundo, se le erizó el bello de la nuca y un escalofrío surcó su espalda. Algo no calzaba en esa escena. Sentía que le faltaban las piezas de un rompecabezas que no sabía estaba armando. Algo se removía al fondo de su mente. Algo que pugnaba por ver la luz. Pero no podía. No era miedo. Pero, ¿qué más sino? Concéntrate, se dijo, debes sacar a Dean de aquí, tomar la daga e intentar acabar con Rafael antes de que él te acabe a ti.

"Ni lo intentes, Castiel. Tuviste tus oportunidad contra mí mientras me tenías atrapado en ese aro de fuego y no la tomaste" le comunicó el arcángel al ver los azules ojos sagaces buscando una abertura por la que escapar.

Castiel se estremeció al imaginar que otro ángel, aunque fuera de rango mayor, pudiera leer sus pensamientos sin que el consintiera en ello. ¿Se estaba debilitando o acaso era que a Rafael le habían bastado unas horas para recuperar su fuerza? Tragó saliva con dificultad, apartando esa idea terrible, aunando todo el valor que tenía.

"No me mataste apenas pudiste salir del circulo. ¿Porqué hacerlo ahora? No te atreverás. Dean tenía razón. Temes que Él me traiga de vuelta. O, pero aun, te aterra pensar que tal vez, si me atacas, Dios decida que puede prescindir de tu existencia, hermano" le soltó Castiel con fingida firmeza, ocultando sus dudas. Cualquier cosa con tal de ganar unos segundos más.

Rafael tenía razón, ya había tenido su oportunidad. Aunque sus propias palabras fueran ciertas, por lo pronto, no había forma de huir, pensó con amargura. Necesitaba que Dean estuviera consiente para poder transportarlos a otro lugar, así funcionaba su _mojo angelical_, como diría el cazador. Lo necesitaba despierto aunque fuera unos segundos, pero en ese estado catatónico en que se encontraba y del cual no sabía cuando saldría, le era imposible intentar una escapada rápida. Dean. Debía protegerlo a cómo diere lugar, incluso si eso implicaba sacar de sus casillas a Rafael, hacerlo explotar y que terminaran acometiendo el uno contra el otro.

Al contrario de lo que Castiel esperaba, Rafael no mostró signo de molestia alguno.

"Dios está muerto. Nada temo. Además, ¿Para qué matarte cuando puedo _destruirte_?" dijo el arcángel, cargando todo el resentimiento de que era capaz en la última palabra, una sonrisa retorcida surcando su espectral rostro, sus oscuros ojos fijos en los azules de Castiel.

"Hermano, si hubieras guardado la distancia debida con estos monos, especialmente con tu mascota, sabrías con perfecta exactitud a qué me refiero. De hecho, estabas tan…repulsivamente distraído, que simplemente me limité a chasquear los dedos, y tu te quedaste mirando, Castiel" dijo Rafael y su mirada se posó, asqueada, en Dean.

_Dean. Dean. Dean._

"¡Qué le has hecho!" bramó Castiel, batiendo con brío sus alas evidentemente más pequeñas en comparación a las del arcángel, furia viva en sus ojos, adrenalina en sus venas. Allí estaba de nuevo, esa molestia al fondo de su cabeza, ese grito ahogado que soltaba frases que el ángel no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Entonces, las palabras de su detestable hermano lo golpearon como un puño de hierro directo al estomago. Se sintió caer, pese a que aun estaba de pie frente al sillón en que yacía dormido Dean Winchester.

"Borré su memoria, Castiel" dijo Rafael con frialdad, lentamente, deleitándose con le desesperación que tiñó el rostro su hermano. "No toda. Tuviste suerte, supongo. Si tu pequeño mono no fuese un cabeza dura y yo tuviera mis poderes al máximo, hubiese sido capaz de eliminar todo, pero me contento con deshacerme del repugnante...interludio ese" le espetó el arcángel, su voz como divertida, pero más oscura que nunca.

Castiel permaneció en silencio ante la revelación. No podía moverse. No podía hacer nada. El vacio, el terror, la desolación oprimiéndole el pecho, rasgando su garganta, tensándole músculos, apaleando su corazón acelerado, más y más a cada segundo.

"Buen espectáculo el que me has dado hasta ahora, hermano. Quería verte como hace unos segundos: anhelante, un poco preocupado pero no mucho, confiado, lleno de fe pensando que, oh, pronto despertará el estúpido mono, que todo estará bien, tan solo para regocijarme en tu miseria una vez te enteraras de lo que le hice. De lo que les hice a ambos" Rafael dijo, chasqueando los dedos.

Y entonces, con ese simple movimiento, Castiel recordó.

Recordó cuan a gusto se encontraba anoche acurrucado con Dean, cómo de pronto, por instinto, pero aun aletargado, abrió sus azulísimos ojos un poco, solo un poco, y vio al otro lado del cuarto una silueta difusa y alada. Castiel recordó que ese rostro terrible le sonreía, recordó como Rafael lo miraba, aborrecido, ahora de pie junto a la cama que compartía con el cazador, y el no podía moverse, no podía gritar, alertarlo o defenderlo, ni hacer nada mientras observaba impotente como el arcángel tocaba la frente de Dean, quien se retorció dolorosamente bajo la presión, gimiendo, tosiendo, dirigiendo con gran esfuerzo su mirada suplicante y vidriosa a Castiel, que se la devolvió, aterrado, contra su voluntad paralizado, amarrado por el poder de su despreciable hermano. Castiel recordó como entonces Dean pareció calmarse de pronto, inducido a la fuerza a un estado de placidez, cerrando sus ojos por fin. Y entonces fue su turno. Castiel sintió el toque de Rafael en su frente quemando los recuerdos de lo que había presenciado hace unos segundos, la fuerza aplastante del arcángel contra la suya propia, no tan poderosa, no tan destructiva, que luchaba inútilmente. Recordó a su hermano confundiendo su mente, difuminando los límites del sueño y la realidad, compeliéndolo a dormir, desvaneciéndose en un batir de alas espantoso.

Las piernas de Castiel cedieron al peso de su renovada memoria. Cayó de rodillas, postrado ante el arcángel, su cabeza gacha, sus ojos vacios pegados al piso del cuarto que había compartido con el cazador, apoyándose escasamente con sus manos temblorosas. Su cuerpo entero se sacudía levemente. Castiel apretó los labios, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire, como su vista de nublaba y algo liquido, tibio y extraño se deslizaba por sus mejillas hasta la punta de su nariz y caía en diminutas gotas transparentes a la alfombra, que absorbía sus lagrimas al instante. Castiel no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Rafael se le acercó, agarrándolo bruscamente del pelo, tirando de su cuerpo inerme hacia arriba, lastimándolo físicamente ahora que lo había hecho por dentro, obligándolo a mirarlo. Rafael contemplaba con retorcida fascinación el rostro empapado de Castiel.

"Y con eso, he cobrado mi venganza, hermano" siseó el arcángel, lanzando violentamente a un indefenso Castiel contra la pared, y desapareciendo al segundo siguiente batiendo sus alas del mismo modo en que anoche hizo.

Castiel daba intermitentes bocanadas de aire, tiritaba y cuando al fin logró enfocar la vista, vislumbró a su Dean Winchester sobre el sillón.

Eso era todo lo que podía ver Castiel, a través de ese velo de agua tibia en sus ojos azules, que ahora le escocían. Ahí estaba su Dean Winchester, al que había observado desde que nació; al que vio crecer, caer, levantarse; al que había conocido luego en el infierno, agonizante, trastocado, lleno de auto-desprecio y arrepentimiento, una coraza de locura protegiendo su alma. Ahí estaba su Dean Winchester, a quien se esmeró en recomponer, con diligencia, en extremo minucioso, porque su Padre se lo había ordenado, porque, sin saberlo, el alma que tuvo entra las manos era la del cazador que lo haría estar dispuesto a sacrificar incluso su gracia.

Allí estaba, con sus ojos verdes y adornados de largas pestañas ahora cerrados, cubierto con esa manta que él mismo se había asegurado de que fuese lo suficientemente abrigadora, durmiendo ovillado en el sillón y cada momento que habían vivido juntos borrado de su memoria para siempre.

Ahí estaba, pensó angustiosamente Castiel, ese Dean Winchester que ya no era suyo.


	8. Chapter 8

De hecho, este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo, pero finalmente opté por separarlo en dos y ahora este es el penúltimo :)

* * *

"¡Padre!" rugió Castiel, de pie, en medio de un campo de nieve, yermo, vacio, cegadoramente blanco, la gabardina volando al viento, su pelo revuelto. Sus labios secos se movían, pero ningún sonido escapaba de ellos.

"¡Por favor, Padre, te necesito!" dijo el ángel, cayendo de rodillas, abruptamente, bajo el peso de sus negras alas que contrastaban con el albo paisaje, la piel de sus manos quemándose al gélido contacto con la nieve. Le dolían las piernas y la espalda, había estado vagando por ese paramo hace… ¿hace cuanto tiempo? No sabía. Ese lugar. Era otro plano, uno distinto a aquel en que se encontraba el cuerpo humano que Jimmy le había otorgado, distante a aquel en que reposaba con la memoria vacía el mayor de los Winchester.

Castiel necesitaba la ayuda de su Padre, a quien había dedicado su existencia entera, a quien había dado su devoción, orientado su voluntad por completo. Por supuesto, hasta aquel día, después de años de haberse limitado a observar y prestarle una pequeña ayuda al cazador, en que bajó de los cielos y descendió al infierno…y conoció por vez primera a Dean Winchester. Al verdadero Dean Winchester. Y entonces su eterna existencia, de ahí en más, adquirió nuevos colores, dejó de consistir simplemente seguir la línea trazada por su Padre, sino que Castiel se acostumbró maravillarse con la genuina y constante lucha de Dean en contra los aciagos recuerdos de toda la gente valiosa a la que había perdido, de cómo un incendio lo había obligado a crecer de la noche a la mañana, peleando por enterrar los recuerdos de su estadía allá abajo que, pese a todo, aun lo perseguían en sus sueños, caminando siempre hacia adelante con una mochila de dolor en la espalda, poniendo todo de sí en cada cosa que hacía, esforzándose por retener a su particular familia, con la tristeza hiriéndole por dentro y una sonrisa esplendida iluminándole el rostro.

Dean era un hombre fuerte, sin duda. Castiel, el ángel del Señor, también sabia, sin embargo, cuan frágil era el cazador, cuan quisquilloso era mostrando lo que sentía y estaba seguro de haber sido participe de un evento excepcional al haber tenido la oportunidad _conocer_ realmente a Dean Winchester.

Y, sin embargo, ya nada de eso tenía importancia. Porque por más detallados, exactos y preciosos que fueran los recuerdos que Cas atesoraba en su incansable memoria, no había forma de transmitírselos a Dean, de hacerle saber cuánto lo quería, de volver a pintar aquello que su desgraciado hermano había borrado.

Castiel se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ahora que tenía los ojos cerrados, la inmensa extensión de ese frio lugar parecían recalcarle lo diminuto que era, lo solo y perdido que estaba.

Todo era irónicamente blanco y luminoso. Pero el ángel _daría lo que fuera_ por encontrar en esa retorcida oscuridad una verdadera luz que le orientara, que alejara la incertidumbre.

"Levántate, Castiel" oyó decir. Aunque realmente no lo escuchó, fue más bien como un eco etéreo revoloteando en su interior, formando las palabras, que se desvaneció tan pronto como vino.

Castiel apartó las manos de su cara, poniéndolas sobre sus rodillas y alzó por fin sus azulísimos ojos, que miraron con incredulidad al hombre de pie frente a él, quien le ofrecía una sonrisa llena de paz, una sonrisa que él jamás había visto dibujada en ese familiar y querido rostro.

Era Dean Winchester. Su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, su armónica voz, incluso llevaba puesta la misma ropa. La lógica gritaba que ese hombre era el cazador. No obstante, al mismo tiempo Castiel hubiera sido capaz de afirmar, sin el menor atisbo de duda en la voz, que ese hombre no era Dean Winchester.

El hombre extendió una mano, invitándolo en silencio a ponerse en pie nuevamente. Castiel lo sopesó por unos breves instantes. Ese lugar en que se encontraban debía ser algún rincón de su mente que ni siquiera él conocía, un refugio que había construido sin saber. Solo el debería poder visitarlo. Entonces, la única conclusión plausible era que ese…ser usando la forma de Dean fuese otro ángel, aunque no se sintiera como uno de sus hermanos. Castiel inspiró hondo y tomó la mano del extraño.

"¿Quién…quien eres?" preguntó Castiel en un susurró, sacudiéndose la nieve del pantalón y mirando con cautela al curioso visitante.

"Caminemos" le dijo con la voz del cazador, en un tono lleno de amabilidad, evadiendo su pregunta.

Castiel abrió la boca para protestar. Ya estaba desconsolado y perdido, no quería más misterio en su vida, mucho menos de parte de un desconocido pululando en su propia mente.

"¡Quien er—" alcanzó a decir el ángel.

Pero Castiel se detuvo, cerrando la boca y se le heló la sangre aun más si eso era posible, a penas vio como la nieve se derretía bajo las pisadas del hombre, revelando así verdes filamentos de pasto tierno que maduraban el mismísimo instante en que nacían, al igual que los diminutos botones que brotaban fugazmente, convirtiéndose el exquisitas flores liliáceas de un segundo a otro.

"Espera. Tu…usted. No es un ángel" preguntó Castiel, sintiéndose como un niño insolente, pequeño de pronto. Los ángeles no podían hacer eso. Claro, podían visitar a los humanos (y ahora quizás a otros ángeles) en su mentes, pero hasta donde el sabia, no podían manipularlas de esa forma, jamás para mostrar una escena tan…milagrosa.

El otro se volteó solo un poco, mirándolo con unos sonrientes ojos verdes, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y señalando hacia el horizonte que se extendía ante los dos, reanudando la marcha lentamente. Castiel tragó con dificultad, moviendo sus piernas temblorosas para seguirlo, hasta que ambos quedaron a la misma altura.

Caminaron varios minutos en completo silencio, dejando una estela de verdor tras ellos. Durante ese tiempo Castiel intentaba dar con una respuesta lógica en cuanto a la identidad del ser que usaba la forma de Dean. Pero, por más vueltas que le daba, siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta. Y la respuesta lo aterraba y maravillaba por partes iguales.

"¿Pa…dre?" murmuró el ángel, tentativamente, su voz casi imperceptible.

"Estas _cerca_ de la verdad, Castiel" dijo el hombre al fin, luego de un espeso silencio.

¿Cerca?, se cuestionó el ángel.

"Cerca" repitió el ser en la piel del cazador.

Castiel dio un respingo, sus alas se agitaron nerviosas. Estaban en algún lugar de su propia mente y pese a que era casi natural que aquel hombre pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Castiel estaba absurdamente sorprendido. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que preguntar…pero ahora que sus especulaciones habían sido confirmadas –en parte, porque no pudo más que evidenciar el cuidadoso uso de las palabras—, le era imposible articular una simple frase. Puede que no fuese su padre, en estricto rigor, pero sin duda estaba y había estado más cerca de Él de lo que Castiel jamás había estado.

Castiel miró al enviado de Dios con profunda expectación, sin darse cuenta de la intensidad de su mirada hasta que fue demasiado tarde y entonces, azorado, agachó la cabeza con premura.

"No es necesario, Castiel. Eres uno de los más leales. Tienes todo el derecho a mirarme. Sin mencionar que estoy usando la forma del humano al que amas" dijo con suavidad el otro.

Castiel levantó la vista otra vez, no porque quisiera, pero porque ese ser se lo había pedido. Ya no sentía frío en absoluto, cayó en cuenta. Circundándolos había ahora solo delicadas flores y fresca hierba.

"Simplemente sucedió" respondió el ángel, con la garganta apretada. "Pero…Dean ya..." Castiel no alcanzó a terminar, porque su voz se quebró y sus ojos azules se empaparon. Había rogado tanto, no debía soportar más este dolor solo. Tal vez…tal vez ese hombre frente a él fuese en verdad su Padre, o al menos una proyección de su Padre, aunque no se explicaba cómo o porqué le hablaba precisamente a él. No muchos ángeles –casi ningún ángel— había tenido el privilegio de hablar con Él.

"Lo sé, Castiel, tranquilo" le susurró, como quien intenta consolar a un niño herido.

"Ayúdeme, por favor. Estoy dispuesto a todo. Haré lo que me pida, cualquier cosa, sin siquiera cuestionarlo. Le daré mi devoción entera, tan solo…" afirmó Castiel.

"¿No has venido haciendo eso por unos cuantos millones de siglos ya?" respondió él.

"Castiel, eres un ángel. Tu lugar es en el cielo"

Una sombra terrible surcó el rostro de Castiel al oír esas palabras. ¿Eso quería decir que su Padre no aprobaba los sentimientos que hacia Dean Winchester tenia? Si fuese así, entonces, por más que rogara, los recuerdos del cazador no regresarían, y entonces él…

"No me malinterpretes. Como un ángel, tu lugar es en el cielo, ¿comprendes, Castiel?" dijo Él, con un cierto deje de tristeza en la voz, mirando hacia el horizonte infinito.

Castiel comprendía.

No pudo sino vislumbrar las implicancias de sus palabras. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando, ahí estaba la razón última quizás de su búsqueda, más allá de encontrar una solución al apocalipsis. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Si, por supuesto que lo era, pero debía ser honesto consigo mismo esta vez.

"El tiempo pasará en un parpadeo. Vivirás con él una ínfima fracción de lo que podría ser tu eterna existencia si decides dejar las cosas como están ahora. Ser un humano es toda una travesía. Será difícil, tendrás que adaptarte. Habrá alegrías, por supuesto, pero también mucho dolor. Aprenderás cosas nuevas, pero existirán otras miles que jamás lograrás entender. Verás como los acontecimientos se suceden unos tras otros, a veces podrás intervenir un poco, pero otras tantas estarán absolutamente fuera de tu control. Y, por sobre todo, sentirás. Sentirás con aun más intensidad de la que ahora, como un ángel, puedes sentir. Mírate, analízalo, piénsalo con cautela y sopesa todas las posibilidades. Una vez que decidas, no podrás volver atrás. ¿Estás consciente de todo esto, Castiel?"

Castiel inspiró profundamente, recolectó sus recuerdos, los siglos vividos, las cosas atestiguadas, sintiendo el peso del tiempo en su espalda, la brisa colándose entre sus lustrosas plumas.

"He de devolverle estas alas con que fui bendecido, entonces" dijo Castiel, asintiendo, su mente despejada al fin, la mirada clara, la respiración serena. "No me serán necesarias durante mi estadía en la tierra"

Aunque fuese por unas cuantas décadas, aunque le costase acostumbrarse, aunque hubiera millones de cosas que no entendiera, aunque la vida de un humano fuese complicada, aunque hubiera momentos se sintiese como el ser más diminuto y desdichado, aunque doliera, aunque todo eso significase dejar de ser un ángel, como fuera, Castiel quería estar con Dean Winchester, porque la radiante dicha que en él había encontrado lo valía.

"Comprendo. Es tu decisión. Siempre lo fue, Castiel. Más, ahora no es el momento. Te necesito fuerte en esta batalla. Se lo que piensas: el apocalipsis aun sigue en marcha. Pero al igual que tú en este instante, tus hermanos y hermanas han tomado sus decisiones. Y eso, lo creas o no, ni siquiera Dios puede cambiarlo" afirmó él, removiéndose en los zapatos del cazador, extendiendo ambas manos, con las palmas hacia arriba y el ceño levemente fruncido, haciendo ese gesto Dean siempre hacia cuando intentaba convencer a alguien.

No es cuestión de creer, pensó el ángel, pues el hombre delante suyo tenia razón: así Lucifer, hace ya muchos años, había escogido alzarse en armas y revolucionar el cielo; así, Miguel optó por batallar y defender el paraíso que a sus ojos debía ser inmutable; así como ellos, Rafael, Gabriel, Baltasar, Ana, al igual que muchos otros, fueron capaces de tomar sus propios rumbos e incluso los hermanos Winchester, siempre batallando contra la adversidad, hacían su propio camino. Sí, del mismo modo en que él había decidido entregar su Gracia a cambio de permanecer junto a Dean. Estaba claro que el Plan no era tal, porque siempre hubieron opciones y siempre, aunque a veces subrepticiamente, habría un curso de acción diverso al pensado. Era esta la conclusión a la que por fin Castiel llegó. Eran libres. Y saber eso lo maravillaba en la misma medida en que lo aterraba.

"Ahora, has de regresar, Castiel" susurró él.

El ángel observó cómo el cuerpo del cazador se desvanecía en un torbellino de blanca y cegadora luz, uno tan feroz y luminoso como jamás presenció, arrasando el verdor de la tierna hierba, haciendo danzar por los aires los pétalos liliáceos ahora desgarrados, dejando tras de sí nada más que el suave eco de su propio nombre siendo replicado en el vació de su inconsciente una y otra vez por la voz familiar de Dean Winchester.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean se removió sobre el sillón y abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes con lentitud, los cerró otra vez y se apretó el puente de la nariz con la mano izquierda, el anillo de plata brilló a la luz del mediodía. Dean parpadeo varias veces, enfocando la vista al tiempo en que se sentaba sobre el sillón y la manta con la que alguien lo había tapado se deslizó hasta caer entre sus pies sobre la alfombra, dejando expuestos su torso desnudo y parte de la toalla blanca y aun húmeda que le rodeaba la cintura.

Y entonces lo vio, al otro lado del cuarto, en el suelo, con la ropa más arrugada que de costumbre, sus ojos azules abiertos, pero opacos y perdidos, arrimado contra la pared como si fuese un estropajo que alguien prefirió dejar allí antes que tirarlo a la basura y las lustrosas alas negras, que ahora era capaz de ver, estaban constreñidas y desechas bajo su peso.

"¡Cas!" bramó Dean, apartando la manta que se enredaba en sus piernas, con el corazón en un puño y los ojos demasiado abiertos, lanzándose en dirección al ángel. Dean se arrodilló frente a Castiel, con la respiración agitada, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros cuando apenas había dado unos pasos. El ángel estaba pálido, sus parpados cerrados e irritados, sus mejillas brillantes, húmedas, su suave boca cerrada en una mueca de dolor. Dean estrechó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Podía sentir entre sus palmas lo frío que estaba.

"Cas" llamó, esta vez en un susurro, apartando unos mechones del liso cabello negro de la frente del ángel. Dean inspiro hondo, con la garganta apretada y el corazón en un puño. Se quedó contemplando a Castiel en shock mientras esperaba alguna clase respuesta, perdido en esos dos ojos azules que le miraban pero al mismo tiempo nada veían.

Dean esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Estaba al borde del colapso. Castiel no reaccionaba. Una hora, había pasado ya una hora desde que había despertado y encontrado al ángel en ese estado lamentable. El ángel caído aun no se recuperaba de su vertiginoso descenso, del casi mortal golpe. Lo había dañado, a él, a su adorado Cas. Es por mi causa, alcanzaba difícilmente a razonar Dean entre la espesa culpa que lo carcomía por dentro, es el castigo por lo que hemos hecho. Eso era prácticamente todo en lo que el cazador podía pensar y en su cabeza había apenas unos diminutos resquicios de serenidad, que tanta falta le hacía.

"Castiel, Castiel, Castiel" lo llamaba la voz de Dean Winchester, y su nombre completo sonaba extraño en esa boca, porque el ángel estaba acostumbrado al diminutivo que, no estaba seguro en qué momento exacto, Dean había escogido para él. Entonces, en ese trayecto que su mente hacia entre el inconsciente y la vigilia, el interior de Castiel se remeció de angustia, porque temió que aquella extraña caminata entre la nieve hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, y la memoria del cazador estuviese aun en tinieblas, que no recordase nada, ni siquiera ese apodo que Castiel sabía era una muestra más de su leal afecto.

"¡Castiel!" sollozó el cazador una última vez, su voz desgastada reverberando entre las paredes del cuarto del motel. Tal vez si lo llamaba de esa forma, si pronunciaba su nombre como en una plegaria, la fuerza sacra regresaría a Castiel y reanimaría por fin su cuerpo letárgico. Era una idea absurda, qué duda cabía, pero ya no sabía qué hacer, la piel del ángel parecía opacarse a cada segundo, al tiempo en que se acrecentaban en el pecho del mayor de los Winchester el dolor y la angustia.

Lo estaba perdiendo, si continuaba así, lo perdería para siempre y Dean no podría, simplemente no podría sobreponerse a aquello. No después de lo que habían compartido, no después de que finalmente el cazador había llegado a la realización de su verdadero sentir. Maldición, preferiría pasar la eternidad en el infierno antes que vivir sin Cas, admitió el cazador.

Dean soltó las manos de Castiel y atinó entonces abrazarlo con aprehensión, con necesidad, hundiendo su rostro entre los pliegues de la familiar gabardina, inhalando su perfume, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo, el roce de sus mejillas, rogando a Dios o a quien fuera o a lo que fuera para que le regresase a su ángel.

"Cas...Castiel…" oró Dean una vez más, al borde de la lagrimas.

"Debo admitir que…el apodo que escogiste no me pareció...uh...adecuado al principio. Pero en...en estas circunstancias es todo lo que quiero oír, Dean" susurró Castiel al oído del cazador, su voz ronca difícilmente hilvanando las palabras. Pudo percibir el estremecimiento que recorrió a Dean al oír su voz, el modo en que sus músculos se contrajeron cuando los suyos propios reaccionaron al contacto, el repentino cese de su respiración cuando el ángel lo aparto gentilmente tomándolo por los hombros.

Dean inspiró hondo, repleto de alivio, al contemplar el rostro amable de Castiel sonriéndole. Esos mismos ojos azules que él había visto llenos de deseo y afecto la noche anterior lo observaban ahora atentamente, y Dean sentía como si en ángel pudiera ver a través de su alma, al igual que podría sentir su pulso acelerarse, pero esta vez el miedo no tenía nada que ver.

Dean recordaba absolutamente todo. Cada detalle. Cada sensación por leve que hubiese parecido a los ojos de un espectador imparcial. De principio a fin. Todo. Incluso recordaba al puto Rafael interrumpiendo en la habitación. Si algún día se topaba con el bastardo, se juró, le rompería la cara. Aunque eso era bastante difícil considerando que era un arcángel. Pero ya se encargaría de eso cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Cas estaba bien. Y tenían que hablar.

Mierda. Entre el espasmo y el terror que habían estado torturándolo hasta hace unos segundos atrás, Dean no había planeado qué decirle al ángel una vez que despertara, ni cómo afrontar lo que vendría en el nuevo estado de sus relaciones. Ahora comprendía de pronto por qué cuando despertó aquella mañana, sintió ese delicioso cansancio en su cuerpo y la inusitada efervescencia en su sangre. Era lo que le ocurría a un humano cuando se acostaba con un ángel del señor, ¿Qué otra cosa sino? De verdad se habían acostado. Dean Winchester había conocido no solo bíblicamente al ángel Castiel, al que usaba el envoltorio de un hombre, al que vestía una gabardina que claramente no era de su talla, a ese que se le quedaba mirando intensamente con esos ojos tan azules, al que aparecía de la nada sin el menor aviso, sino que también se había conectado a él, había reafirmando ese vinculo que poco a poco entre ambos forjaron, a través los días, con cada mirada, con cada dificultad que juntos sortearon, de un modo en que jamás creyó que haría con nadie. Ahora que la vuelta a la conciencia de Castiel había borrado ese miedo pasmoso que hasta hace poco lo inquietaba, se sentía mareado y el color inundó sus mejillas. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Dean no era bueno con las palabras, pero estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por encontrar las más adecuadas, porque el sexo, con todo maravilloso, pasaba a un segundo plano ahora que era consciente de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que _realmente_ había pasado entre ellos. Anoche lo había admitido al fin. Amaba a Cas. Pero una cosa era saberlo, sentirlo arraigado en su pecho y otra muy distinta –y más complicada- era decirlo. Sin embargo, antes que todo, debía disculparse por el modo en que lo había tratado esa mañana y también…

"Hola, Dean" saludó Castiel, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento del cazador. El ángel estaba radiante, alegre, vivo, porque _sabía _que aquel usando la forma de Dean no le había mentido.

"Cas" logró articular el cazador, reteniendo las lágrimas que había estado a punto de soltar, apretando los puños de puro nervio.

"Lamento…lo de hoy. Tu sabes, por como…reaccione y ah…considerando lo que ocurrió, creo, bien que…" balbuceó torpemente Dean. Bueno, es mejor que _nada_, pensó.

"No tienes que disculparte, Dean" dijo, condescendiente, el ángel, posando su mano en la mejilla sonrosada del cazador, sus ojos brillantes, su pulso acelerado. Era tan bueno poder tocar a Dean de esa forma otra vez "Está bien. No eras exactamente tú el de esta mañana."

Dean suspiró. Una palabra suya bastaba para calmarlo. El cazador cerró los ojos, asimilando cuanto falta le había hecho esa paz que el ángel era capaz de entregarle. Sin saberlo, era lo que siempre había querido. Dean disfrutó de esa calidez que había regresado a él, junto con sus preciados recuerdos, luego de esa angustiosa incertidumbre, llenando ese vacío que tanto tiempo había intentado ocultar al fondo de sí mismo. Ese vacío que ya no era tal.

"Tienes…razón. No era yo. Esta mañana y durante mucho tiempo no fui yo. Hasta ese día en que me sacaste del infierno. Porque faltaba una pieza. Una pieza muy importante de mi vida" dijo Dean, la voz firme, las palabras nacidas del sentimiento puro, sus ojos verdes chispeantes, su corazón acelerado.

"Faltabas tú, Cas" dijo al fin Dean, cubriendo con su mano la del ángel, apretándola tiernamente.

Castiel inspiro hondo, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. Si le hubiesen ofrecido tan solo ese ínfimo instante a cambio de sus alas, no lo hubiese pensado dos veces para entregarlas. Porque ese simple gesto, la sola presión de la mano de Dean contra la suya, era lo más valioso que jamás, en toda su prolongada existencia, había experimentado.

El ángel guardo silencio, y Dean sintió la necesidad de continuar. No era bueno con las palabras, pero una vez que abría su corazón y dejaba fluir sus sentimientos, corrían estos como un torrente.

"Sé que eres un ángel del señor y yo soy un simple humano ¿de acuerdo? Pero lo acabo de decirte, maldición, Cas, es como verdaderamente me siento. Aunque tampoco quiero…no quiero que dejes de ser tú. ¿Entiendes?" le soltó el cazador en rápida sucesión, ahogándose en sus propias emociones. Cálmate, Dean, se ordenó.

"A lo que voy es— quédate conmigo, Cas" dijo en voz baja, temiendo romper esa familiar atmosfera que se generaba entre ellos si elevaba demasiado el tono.

Castiel sonrió aun más, sin poder contener la alegría, al tiempo en que algo maravilloso se removía en su interior. Entonces se inclinó hacia Dean para depositar un delicado beso la frente del cazador, luego volvió a su posición original, sus ojos enlazados ahora.

"Me complace oír eso, Dean. Llegará un momento en que necesitaré que me instruyas acerca de cómo ser un humano, porque planeo quedarme por mucho tiempo junto a ti" dijo Castiel.

Dean observó el rostro del ángel, leyendo el mensaje en sus prístinos ojos azules, comprendiendo, aceptando y recibiendo con júbilo aquello que le decían. Castiel se convertiría en humano, algún día, para vivir junto a él del modo en que los hombres hacen. Dejaría de ser ese poderoso ser que ahora era, para caminar sobre la tierra tomado de su mano. Lo haría por él. Porque también lo amaba, cayó en cuenta Dean, sobrecogido con la idea, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, el color acudiendo a sus mejillas.

El cazador asintió, al tiempo en que se aclaraba la garganta.

"Bueno, no será muy difícil enseñarte. Ya sabes una que otra cosa sobre la humanidad. Además, aprendes rápido" dijo Dean, una sonrisa picara iluminando su verde e insinuante mirada.

Castiel soltó una sonora y honesta carcajada. Y Dean le acompañó. Sus risas armónicas inundaron el cuarto y cuando se detuvieron hubo un momento de profundo silencio. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino uno cargado de felicidad. Ahí estaban, por fin juntos. Verdaderamente juntos.

El ángel tomó las manos del cazador entre las suyas, calmando tu excitación, respirando lenta y profundamente porque estaba decidido a grabar ese momento para siempre.

"No pareces asustado" dijo Castiel con suavidad, sus ojos chispeantes.

La alusión a las palabras que otrora él le hubiese dirigido al ángel no le pasó desapercibida a Dean. Este sentimiento, pensó. Había intentado eludirlo por demasiado tiempo ya, procurado enterrarlo bajo la oscuridad en su interior. Pero ahora que el velo había sido quitado, no le quedaba más que avanzar, permitir que la luz de ese nuevo descubrimiento alivianara todo lo que pesaba sobre su agitado corazón e intentar dar lo mismo a cambio. El ángel lo amaba sinceramente, a él, al débil, humano y ya no tan destrozado Dean Winchester. Y el cazador estaba cierto de que correspondía ese sentimiento con todo su ser.

"No lo estoy, Cas" aseguró Dean, sonriéndole con genuina, pura felicidad.

* * *

Y así concluye mi primer fic destiel.

Se supone que esta es la parte en que el autor reflexiona profundamente sobre el escrito, pero solo quiero decir que la pase muy bien, a veces me quedaba estancada, pero igual segui y finalmente resultó en esto. Y me gustó. Espero que me vengan mas ideas a la cabeza para escribir otro fic y otro y otro, jajaja

Sinceramente, nunca pensé que se extendería tanto. Pero estoy muy contenta por eso. Soy de esas personas que suelen empezar una historia con entusiasmo y luego la dejan a la mitad. Pero este fic ¡Lo terminé! ¿Podríamos decir, como le comenté a una amiga, que Dean y Cas me hicieron acabar? lol

Si estas leyendo esto ¡Felicitaciones! Acabas de leer algo que salio del alma de otra persona y me gustaría saber qué te pareció xD

Pero, por sobre todo, ¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura!


End file.
